Two Worlds, One Life
by LupusCorvus
Summary: Separated from SG1 when the Gate jumped between the two Earth Gates, Aaliyah now finds herself on a planet that bares resemblance to Earth centuries before her time. Can she survive the world of politics that the Dauphin had brought her into? And what's with that mysterious chair in that unused corridor, and who made it? -Contains Lemons/M rating sections- Chps. will be noted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The shot from the Staff weapon passed by my right ear by an inch. I've been at the receiving end of Staff blasts before, but I couldn't remember when one shot missed my head by so little. Not even escaping from Apophis's dungeons on Chul'lak were Staff blasts that close. Running up to the DHD, I dropped my body into a baseball slide with my right leg out stretched. Daniel was already working on dialing Earth, at least I hoped it was Earth. I just wanted to get out of the line of fire.

"Come on, Daniel!" I shouted.

"I'm working on it, Aaliyah!"

I shot off my P-90, hoping to hold off the Jaffa while Jack, Sam, and Teal'c rushed the DHD. Behind me, I heard the vortex of the Gate activating and saw out of the corner of my eye Daniel go around the other side of the DHD.

"Aaliyah, go!" I heard Jack call out.

"I got your six, Jack!"

"I'm not arguing, you go first."

I hated when he got like this, but considering he was a father figure to me, I couldn't really blame him. "The Jaffa are closing in. Someone's gotta give a fight back!" I didn't hear the retort from Jack, and I couldn't help but wonder if I won out or if he with Sam and Teal'c had already gotten through the event horizon. I got to my feet, firing off small spurts from my P-90, all the while back peddling toward the Gate. At the last second, I turned and jumped through the event horizon. To explain what happens to someone in that millisecond between Gates and emerging from the receiving Gate, I haven't the ability. I just know that it's freezing ass cold when I was unwontedly thrown from the Gate.

I laid there on the ground and heard the Gate shut down, quite possibly stranding me on whatever planet I was place. I moved my hands, feeling grass under me. The warm wind suggested late spring or maybe early summer, so I had time to build a camp and all the other things I would have to do so I could survive the winter. A shadow passed over me before a sudden heat was on my face, telling me that the weather was favorable with passing clouds. Finally I opened my eyes to see that I was right in most of my guesses. I moved from where I laid, feeling nothing more than sore from my unneeded throw from the Gate. Not far away in its usual spot was the DHD, which left me the job of attempting to decipher the way back home. A groove of trees stood some hundred yards away, which wasn't all that bad. It'll give me the cover I'd need for shelter while I kept an eye on the Gate in case it became active again.

I forced my body up to my feet and headed for the woods with the hope of finding a source of water. That was providing there was a source there in the woods. I checked my P-90 and I was down to maybe a couple clips and I had all my clips for my side arm that was still on my right thigh. I patted my left thigh to find that my Zat'nik'tel was still strapped there. I didn't want to be wasting ammo when it wasn't needed. Reaching the woods, I pulled out my survival knife, ready for anything. I found a suitable location for a camp, but to find the items for a lean-to … that was going to be a problem. I stopped at a tree and scratched in the point of origin for Earth into the bark, maybe if I lose the camp area and someone knew the point of origin could possibly report back.

With that done, I started the search for fallen branches and sticks that would be good in making the lean-to. I had one branch that would have served and had a second in sight when I heard the hoof beats before I saw the horses. Just what I needed, unneeded trouble. I sighed and sheathed my knife, resting my hands on my P-90. I wanted to show that I meant no harm, but I'm not to be easily threatened. Two men who were undoubtedly dressed as nobles of some kind rode up through the trees with half a dozen guards in blue and silver clothing that marked them as guards and soldiers.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" one of the noble men asked as his horse shifted under him. His black hair flowed free and his blue eyes showed kindness even though he could kill.

"I'm Aaliyah O'Neill of the planet Earth," I introduced myself. "And maybe a chart of your constellations so I can go home would be nice." I looked to both the men, allowing my mouth to form a small smile. My answer probably wasn't what they were expecting, but it could play into my hand. "Or maybe some warm food and a warm bed." And there was the bit of my uncle that I had picked up showing its head. I had wondered where it had gone to.

"Where are you from?" the second man asked, nudging his horse forward. He had auburn hair, which was bound loose at the nape of his neck, and he looked at me with what looked like grey eyes freckled with topaz flecks.

Okay, I wasn't expecting both men to gang up on me like that. "Earth, sir." I knelt down and drew Earth's point of origin in the dirt so both men could see it. "The Tau'ri as many know my people by."

The two men looked at each other as if they recognized the word. Did I just get myself into trouble with whatever government I just got involved with? The first man looked back to me.

"You may come with us back to the Palace."

Oh, that was a change. What did I do to get myself and Earth into trouble so early in the day? Sure being a part time member of SG-1 had its perks, one of which was getting into trouble a lot. "And how am I to keep up with eight men on horses?"

The man offered his left hand as he shifted his left foot out from the stirrup. "You may ride with me."

I arched an eyebrow, unsure of the offer. Really I would have preferred to be marched back to the Palace, but considering I didn't know how far that was from where we were, I walked over and accepted the offer up behind him. Grateful to Jack for the riding lessons from a few years ago, I threaded my left foot in the stirrup and pushed myself up with the hand as a stabling point. The man I was now sitting behind turned the horse around and was joined his companion and the six guards. I adjusted my P-90 to my side and hoped I didn't pass out from exhaustion and fall off the horse.

What felt like hours later, I spotted white walls and a gate that stood open with guards standing above it. The six guards stopped along with the two noble men.

"Who passes here?" one of the gate guards called down.

"Prince Rolande and Anafiel Delaunay," the man in front of me replied. "Along with Aaliyah O'Neill of the Tau'ri."

I peeked over my black haired, blue eyed friend and waved at the guards. I tried putting on the good ol' O'Neill charm, but either my mind wasn't in it, or my body wasn't having it. The guards at the gate waved us in and I had my first look of the city.

"Welcome to the City of Elua," my riding partner said. "And I'm a horrible host thus far. Please allow me to introduce Anafiel Delaunay."

I followed the hand motion over to the auburn haired man that now rode on our right. "Then I am to easily assume that you are Prince Rolande."

"That is correct, my lady. And it would my honor to have you housed in the Palace."

"That's a little much isn't it, Your Highness?" I really needed to stop hanging around Sam, she started rubbing off on me.

"I won't have you living off the land like some wild person."

I didn't even bother trying to correct him that I had training to survive in the wild. The adrenaline had worn off and I was attempting to fight off falling asleep. I hoped that Prince Rolande didn't plan on me meeting his parents or his j. In my attempt to remain awake until we reached the Palace, I watched the City pass by. From the everyday homes and businesses all the way up to the neighborhood that stood below the Palace. In the distance, I saw a hill with several large buildings.

"Your Highness, that hill over there." I pointed. "What's that?"

"That is Mount Nuit, home to the Court of Night-Blooming Flowers. Perhaps I'll take you for a visit."

Night-Blooming Flowers…Did that mean what I think it meant? And I had left my notebook at home. "So, what do you have planned when we arrive back at the Palace?"

"Have you bathed and dressed like a proper woman of the court." Rolande turned a corner and entered a stable, followed by the six guards.

I watched the guards dismounted their horses. I felt Rolande shift and saw that he had freed his left foot from the stirrup and offered his hand once again.

"If I may be of some assistance."

I shifted my foot into the stirrup and accepted the hand down, feeling stiff and sore from the horse ride. I stepped away a couple steps so the prince could dismount himself. I looked around to see that Anafiel wasn't in the stables. A stable hand had come up and took the reins of the horse and led it away while Rolande walked over to me.

"Where's Anafiel?"

"He has lodgings in the city. I'm sure he merely wishes to wash up before coming to join us. Come, I'll show you to the chambers you may have." Rolande offered an arm, and even though I was probably in unsuitable clothes, I saw no reason to refuse.

He smiled and led the way from the stables and into the Palace. The further we got away from the stables and made our way into the Palace proper, the more we passed nobles and others of high rank that could call the Palace home. And the more stares that followed, and the more I felt uneasy and there was the nagging voice in my head that told me that I was to be the newest piece of gossip that arrived.

"Here we are, the Courcel Wing," Rolande said as we rounded a corner. "Home to the chambers of my father, myself, and other immediate family members. Of course, your chambers are here as well."

I pulled away, shock ran through my body. "Are you trying to ask me something in a subtle way? Because I'm not having it."

Rolande gave an amused laugh. "There is no need for that, My Lady Aaliyah. I am telling you that you are a guest of me and House Courcel. Now come. Allow me to escort you to your chambers."

"Prince Rolande!"

I turned at the sound of a woman's voice. She was dressed for court life, I gave her that. Long blonde hair bound up in some sort of mesh thing, and her violet eyes were focused on the prince. I stepped back a little to give them a little privacy.

"I had heard that you were escorting a new visitor through the Palace," she said. "I had hoped to extend a welcoming hand."

"You will have the chance, Isabel. Once she is suited to be seen among the peers and other nobles."

I watched as Isabel finally turned her attention to me. "How you do, ma'am." There was the good ol' O'Neill charm I missed earlier.

She gave a huff and turned her attention back to Rolande. "I expect to see her when she's ready." Isabel turned and walked away.

I waited and watched as she walked away and out of hearing range. "That's a mess waiting to happen, Your Highness." I wasn't all that great at watching people and judging them on first meetings, but I hoped I was right about Isabel. If I was to be stuck here on whatever backwater planet this was, I didn't want to deal with her.

"That 'mess' is the Lady Isabel L'Envers, a member of one of the noble houses of Terre d'Ange," Rolande said. "And I hope you didn't saying the wrong thing to her." He started down the corridor.

"I just asked how she was doing." I followed along. So, the O'Neill charm could get me in trouble, when hasn't it gotten me in trouble. It certainly has in high school, and it didn't stop once I started going off world. Rolande didn't speak while he led the way down the corridor. I hope I didn't mess things up already. My feet dragged, but I pushed on. Jack had insisted that I go through a week long camping trip after a five mile hike into the woods that bordered the house. He made sure that I had little sleep and I took care of the camp and foraged for food. I hated him for it, but I was about to use that training before Rolande and Anafiel showed up.

"Here we are." Rolande's voice broke into my thoughts. "Here are the chambers you may use at your disposal during your stay here in the Palace." He opened the door and allowed me to enter first.

Walking in, there was a place where one could hang their coats and put their shoes. Beyond that, I took in a sitting area complete with a table fit for a chamber in the royal wing of the Palace, with matching chairs. A large fire place sat unused for the time being. Good, I was sweating enough as it was, I didn't want to sweat more. Behind the table and chairs was a section of windows, what they looked out over I wanted to know but wasn't so curious. Beyond the fireplace was a door I was sure led to the bathroom. To the left of the door was a very large bed, surely larger than a king size back home. And there was a large wardrobe that I was sure housed a plethora of dresses that didn't fit me.

"How do you like it?" Rolande asked from behind me.

"I've wanted to decorate my room back home like this." I turned around to face the prince. "I love it, thank you."

"I'll have some servants come shortly. Make yourself at home." Rolande turned and left the chambers, closing the door behind him.

Turning back around, I was finally left alone and my legs threatened to give out from under me. First thing was first; I had to take care of my guns. I didn't want them getting into the wrong hands and having a panic because someone got shot. I walked over to the wardrobe then stopped. If Rolande was going to have servants come in, most likely to attend to me getting dressed, the wardrobe wasn't the best spot. Under the bed would be the next best thing for the P-90 and my standard nine millimeter with the ammo and clips in the wardrobe. Standing by the bed, I slipped the P-90 over my shoulder and head, removing the ammo clip from the gun and emptied the chamber. Double and triple checking that the safety was on, I placed the P-90 under the bed where one couldn't see it on first glance. I did the same thing with my nine millimeter, but placed that actually under the wardrobe.

Anyone else would have kept the guns and clips together for easy access, but after my cousin shooting himself just over a year ago, I wasn't going to risk having some medieval servant getting a hold of either gun that was hot. A knock came from the door, and I turned to see that it was opened just enough for me to see the face of a young woman.

"Come in," I said with a hand motion that mimicked my words. "I'm not going to bite."

The door opened fully and the young woman was accompanied by two others that appeared to be no older than she was.

"Prince Rolande sent us," the first woman said with a polite curtsy. "I am Emilie, and this is Danielle and Michele."

I nodded politely to each. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aaliyah." I undid my tactical vest and shrugged it off, making it sure that it was done back up and folded on the bed. I watched as Danielle and Michele headed for the door beyond the fireplace as Emilie made her way to the wardrobe. My heart started beating fast and my stomach tightened; she was close to the nine millimeter. But she opened the wardrobe and began pulling out pieces of clothing that looked like they went under a dress before pulling out a yellow colored dress. My mind pulled away from the sheer color of the dress. If I hadn't stood out before walking through the Palace with Prince Rolande, I certainly would now. "Um… Are you sure about that color, Emilie?"

"I think it's a lovely color."

"Think of it like this, I've walked through the Palace with the Prince himself wearing clothing unfit for a woman, no doubt, and caused a big stir among the peers and nobles. And you wish to dress me up in a bright yellow colored dress. That screams 'hey, look at me. I'm new and I'm making myself look like a fool'." Besides, if the wardrobe had the clothing I was to wear for the next few days, I wanted to make the choices on what I wanted to wear; especially my first day in court.

"Very well, my lady," Emilie said, ceding the point. "What do you wish to wear?"

Huh, that was easy. Where did I put my Staples button? I walked over and looked at the dresses that hung before me. The dark blue might intrude on the blue and silver of what might be the colors of House Courcel. The dull red reminded me too much of dried blood, and that wasn't something I wanted to have constantly in my mind when I was meeting people. The purple … like I wanted to show support for Isabel. There was a blue dress in the wardrobe that was lighter than the dark blue. It certainly wouldn't push my support for the royal house, but it would certainly show where my loyalty was for the moment. "The light blue one."

Emilie pulled it out and I stepped away, stripping off my belt and jacket that had my SGC and SG1 patch and tossed it onto the bed. I hoped that I wouldn't have to put it away like it was some sort of relic of a past life. I leaned on the bed so I could strip off my mil boots followed by my pants. This might be the last time I wore such things until an SG team arrived. With the pants joining the jacket and the black tee shirt to follow, I felt like I had just stripped off what I really was and was about to put on a farce so I could possibly survive for a time.

I stood there by the bed in my sports bra and a pair of workout shorts I had converted over to underwear. What was going through the minds of the three maidservants that Rolande sent, I had no clue. The look on Emilie's face seemed to have told me that I would have to remove the last two pieces of clothing that linked me to Earth. I struggled to hold in a sigh as I pulled my bra up and over my head, tossing it onto the bed, and took off my jogger underwear. Now stark mad nude, I watched Emilie, Michele, and Danielle move to start helping me dress in whatever the undergarments were called in medieval times.

"Is all of this really necessary?" I struggled trying to keep my footing while either Michele or Danielle was putting a stocking on a leg.

"If you are to appear as a proper court woman," Emilie said, putting some sort of slip over my head. "Prince Rolande had made it clear that you were to be given care for clothing and life inside the court."

I had hoped that I would have had Prince Rolande or Anafiel as my guide, but if I was to have these three women, it couldn't be worse than me going at it alone. Finally, Emile put the dress over my head and secured it.

"There, a properly dressed woman for their high station." Emilie guided me over to a mirror that I hadn't seen earlier.

The seventeen year old female that looked back at me didn't look like me. The dress flared out a little from the hips down, and the sleeves hugged my upper arms and had that loose flare happening from the elbows down. My skin looked darker than it was against the light blue dress that actually didn't look so bad. I never really knew my father, and my mother and uncle never wanted to speak of him. My classmates never questioned my dark skin tone. From behind me came a knock on the closed chamber door. Michele, I thought it was anyway, walked over and answered the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, turning around.

"Lord Delaunay, my lady. He wishes to speak with you."

I nodded and Michele stepped aside while she opened the door. I saw that Anafiel had changed into a brown tone outfit that suited his hair well. "Lord Delaunay." I attempted a curtsy, but I lost my balance more than appearing like some low member of the Terre d'Ange court of peer and noble.

Anafiel chuckled. "Lady O'Neill, I come on the behalf of my foster sister and the betrothed of Prince Rolande, Edmeé de Rocaille."

Well, that was a relief. The whole prince rescuing a young woman fresh from a different world then somewhat parading her through the Palace did get me worried. But what did she want to speak with me about? "And what does she want? I'm not here to take her betrothed if that's what she's worried about."

"She wishes to meet the dark skinned visitor that came through the Astria Porta. You have no fears of the meeting being before the king and all of the court."

"Because that's exactly what I needed right now is to be paraded around some more like some wild beast." I watched Anafiel walk over and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You are no wild animal, Lady O'Neill. You merely came from a distance planet where women apparently dress and carry on like men."

"Then it seems like both sides could learn a few things." I hoped I didn't learn too much here in Terre d'Ange that I lost everything that made me who I was back on Earth. "Shall we go?" I motioned to the door. One thing was for sure, I would like to learn my way around the Palace so I wouldn't need an escort all the time.

Anafiel offered his bent elbow and I attempted to walk in the small heeled ankle boots like I had years walking on heel shoes. I had more skill with my mil boots than I did heel shoes, and I guess it showed since one ankle decided it'd twist out from under me. I probably would have fallen flat on my face if Anafiel hadn't caught me. Now, I'm not one of those girly girls who would flash a smile whenever a cute guy caught me in mid fall. That's because I wasn't one of those girly girls. I'd take the fall like a guy and get up, brush it off and go on about my day with the hope that no one saw it.

"Maybe Edmeé could help you with that," Anafiel mentioned.

"I'll ask." I accepted the elbow and walked with him out into the corridor. It seemed like things changed when I stepped out dressed as I was. I had taken that step back into time and it took me changing into a dress for it to happen. Movies and books gave so much detail and I couldn't rely on that forever. "I'd still like a chart of the constellations of whatever planet we're on."

"I'll see that you receive them by the end of the day. You're quite insistent on diving into the realm of Shemhazai."

Why did that name sound so familiar? Maybe from the time my mother attempted to force me to read the Bible and attend church. I never was one of those mindless faithful people who lived by the Bible and omitting what they didn't want to obey. "And Shemhazai is…"

"He is one of Elua's companions and he gifted us with the knowledge of writing and treasured knowledge," Anafiel said. "I will also gain you a couple of the Eluine Cycle as well."

I had hoped to be working on attempting to get the DHD deciphered by now, but it seemed like that hope was slowly slipping from my grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anafiel knocked on a door and we waited for an answer. I don't know why my stomach was all in knots because I was about to meet the betrothal to Prince Rolande; I was already standing with the prince's lover. Maybe it could be that she will one day be queen or whatever the queen would be called here in Terre d'Ange. It may be a good thing to be on the good side of the future queen and mother to the next generation of members of House Courcel. The door opened and a maidservant stood on the other side.

"We're here to see the Lady Edmeé," Anafiel spoke. "I have brought the Lady Aaliyah."

"Who?" came a female voice from beyond the door.

"The dark skinned visitor from the Astria Porta."

"Stop referring to me like that," I whispered to Anafiel.

The maidservant stepped aside as she opened the door, allowing us in. Anafiel walked in before me and I followed along with the hope that my ankles hold out. It seemed that the walk from the chambers that Prince Rolande had given me to Edmeé's chambers helped. I watched Anafiel and a young woman who was dressed just as fine as I was, give each other a kiss that I took as more greeting than anything else.

"Edmeé, I would like you to meet Aaliyah O'Neill," Anafiel said, turning to stand beside his foster sister. "Aaliyah, meet Edmeé de Rocaille."

Again, I attempted a curtsy and somehow managed not to make a fool out of myself. "Greetings, Lady Edmeé."

She walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "You may call me Edmeé, please."

Okay, this was strange. I didn't get this warm of a reception when I moved in with Jack and his wife Sara when I was ten and had to transfer school districts. After two school years, my classmates warmed up to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Flattery can get you so far, Lady Aaliyah."

I gave a half shrug. "I thought I'd give it a whirl."

"Aaliyah had the thought of asking you for help in moving in women's shoes," Anafiel spoke up.

I nodded. "If it's not too much trouble on your part, that is. I'm still attempting to remain awake through all of this."

"Anafiel seems to be a little preoccupied with other things." Edmeé turned to look at her foster brother. "I think it's a good idea, Aaliyah. Why don't you stay here with me and I can see what you do know."

"It'll be my pleasure." My mouth turned up in a smile, glad for the first time I was meeting someone that I could count as a friend and not someone that could use me as a political pawn.

"And maybe you could join the hunting party in a week."

"I'll have to do my best then, huh?"

"Well, now that the two of you seem to be on good standings, I'll leave you to the lessons," Anafiel cut in. "Edmeé, Aaliyah."

I watched him walk past me and heard the door close behind me. "Where shall we begin, my lady?" My arms hung at my sides, most likely because I didn't have pockets to hook a thumb in and I wasn't sure how having my hands on my hips or crossed arms would look or come across.

"Well…How would you normally dress?"

I wasn't expecting that. "On Earth … Jean pants, tee shirt, tennis shoes…"

"Like a man. I see that Prince Rolande has done a fair job on giving you a dress. Come, let me see how you manage with it."

Did Anafiel plan on Edmeé and me to become friends? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but those first hours the future Princess Concert and I shared were some of the best I had when I first arrived in Terre d'Ange. It was a shame that it was cut short.

I stood in front of the full length mirror, looking at the riding outfit that Prince Rolande had commissioned for me. I couldn't be positive, but I was sure that Edmeé had spoken with Anafiel, who then talked to Prince Rolande, who then commissioned a man's hunting outfit tailored to fit my womanly figure. I'd have to thank her later for it. In the week that I had been living in the Palace and Terre d'Ange, I had managed to lay a petition to meet with the king on the behalf of Earth to discuss an alliance between his country and my planet. I was still waiting on word from the king about that.

"What do you think?" Rolande stepped in behind me in the view of the mirror.

The outfit, fit with dark brown breeches that were tucked into knee high black boots with matching jacket that hung open and a tan long sleeve shirt under the jacket. Emilie had done a wonderful job on putting my hair in a braided bun that rested at the base of my skull. "How can I repay you for it? You've done so much for me already." I couldn't keep my mind from the spot where I was going to make my camp and Earth's point of origin etched into the side of a tree. Would someone else that came through the Gate know what that meant and contact the SGC?

"You are my guest." Rolande rested his hands on my shoulders. "And you do look like you are more comfortable in this then those dresses."

"The dresses have grown on me, Your Highness."

"And I have said to merely call me Rolande."

I watched him turn away in the mirror and wondered what I did to earn such informality with him. There had to be something in his mind I was connected to. I turned away from the mirror to see him speaking with someone that was dressed in Courcel livery. They spoke in hushed terms before Rolande sent him off.

"I have been meaning to ask you this after the hunt, but I'll ask you now," Rolande spoke.

I walked from where I stood from the mirror over to him, curiosity piqued. "Ask me what?"

"It was suggested that I name you my heir until such time Edmeé and I beget our own."

And I wonder who had put that thought in his head. It seemed like I would have to speak to Anafiel about that. "And what are your thoughts on it? You know I cannot hold to the position forever."

"There is something, a test of sorts, members of Major Houses do to show their connection to House Courcel. We can do it now before we go to the hunt." Rolande led the way from the chambers and I couldn't stop from following. There was a sense of urgency about him I hadn't seen before, and stopped only once to speak quietly to another young man in Courcel livery before continuing on. Through corridors I had begun to be familiar with and around a corner to a corridor that looked like it was hardly in use. Cobwebs covered the lights and dust added some life to a dead corridor.

"Where are we?" I dared to ask.

"We are in a corridor that is off limits to everyone but the members of House Courcel. You are here because of the test I had suggested. My father and a few members of Parliament will join us shortly to witness it."

I stopped on a dime. "You never said that others would witness the test."

"I cannot really go before my father and Parliament and declare that you are a descendant of Elua without others seeing it. Now, please, keep up."

Why was I feeling nervous about some test Prince Rolande wasn't elaborating about and not the first time I stepped through the Gate? Probably because I had people I could trust when I stepped through the Gate. Here, I had the word of Anafiel, Prince Rolande, and Edmeé to trust. I had to trust Prince Rolande wouldn't kill me. Finally we arrived at a door that gave a loud creak when Prince Rolande opened it. I peered around him to watch as a dark room came to life with blue glowing light that matched the event horizon of the Gate. The lights brighten up to reveal that the room wasn't in the décor design that the rest of the Palace was. In fact, it was eerily similar to the Gate.

"Over here, Lady Aaliyah."

I followed Prince Rolande's voice to find him standing by a chair that matched the rest of the room. "What exactly am I supposed to do when the King and Parliament arrives?"

"All you need to do is sit on the chair. If things work as they should, the chair will lean back and the leg rest will come up. This little platform and the chair will light up as the chair leans back and legs come up."

I stepped up next to Prince Rolande and wondered what sort of material the Palace Archives had on this room. It was something to look into even if I didn't pass this chair test. From the door I saw shadows then the King entered the chamber followed by a handful of people that most likely represented the bulk of Parliament.

"Lady Aaliyah," King Ganelon greeted. "May I introduce the Duc d'Aiglemort of Camlach. Duc L'Envers of Naamah. The Lady of Marsilikos of Eisande. The Duc Morhban of Kusheth. Duc Trevalion of Azzalle. And the Duc Chalasse of L'Agnace."

I nodded politely. "Nice to meet you all."

"Now to what we have come here for. If you will, Lady Aaliyah, take a seat."

I looked to the seat and walked over to it. I didn't want to fail and have wasted everyone's time. I sat down and adjusted myself before putting my second leg in, closing my eyes as I did. My stomach did an immediate knot and my heart jumped in my throat as the chair back fell and the legs came up. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Prince Rolande smiling down at me.

"You did great," he whispered.

"I see that there needs to be a welcoming feast for a lost child of Elua," I heard Ganelon say. "Lady Aaliyah, welcome to the House and family of Courcel."

I willed the chair to go back to a sitting position, and it was rather smooth given the state of the room or the corridor outside the door. I watched the group of men and one woman leave the room and looked to Prince Rolande. "What does this mean?"

"It means that I can ask you this in all seriousness." He moved to kneel down at my left side at my legs. "Will you become my child in all ways duties and responsibilities? You will stand in as Dauphine until such time Edmeé and I beget our own. And you will stand in as regent for the oldest if Elua forbids my father and I succumb to death's answer."

It was a lot to answer to right off the bat, and I was not all that good at reading people. And knowing Prince Rolande for a week did not help much, but the look on his face told me that he was desperate for my affirmative answer. "You do realize that my lessons need to start now, right?"

"I believe that you'll do just fine. Now come, we have a hunt to join."

I have mentioned that Jack made sure that I took horse riding lessons, and they had paid off. I was more bummed that all the nobles and peers were walking their horses. I was itching to let my horse run, and my mare seemed to have sensed it. She was testing me, but wasn't outright challenging me for control. I looked around to the attending nobles and peers, seeing Isabel and her brother Barquel riding not far from where I was next to Prince Rolande. Barquel gave no sign that he witnessed my trial by chair mere hours earlier.

"Enjoying the hunt?" Delaunay's voice cut into my thoughts.

"I thought it was going to be a hunt, not a pleasure ride among vipers."

"That's an interesting way of putting it."

"It's true. I've been here a week and I've seen how Isabel looks at Prince Rolande. Duc Barquel plans for ties between his House and foreign ones." I couldn't be sure, but Anafiel looked amused that I had picked that out maybe in such a short amount of time.

"You're observant."

"You're just now getting that? I may appear to be an extrovert, but I do sit back and watch people, Lord Delaunay." For all the extracurricular activities I was in, I had time to sit and watch people. "That's not a crime."

"I know it's not. I do propose something to you, if you'll accept it."

"On top of me being taken in by House Courcel? I'm already facing the duties and responsibilities of being Prince Rolande's adopted daughter for the next several years."

On the other side of Rolande I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw someone slip down from the back of their horse. I stopped and dismounted my mare, rushing over to whoever fell. Subconsciously I was aware that Rolande and Delaunay had stopped and turned their horses in my direction, but I couldn't turn my attention to them just yet. I had to see if she was still alive, if not for myself, for Rolande and Delaunay. I didn't want to face them with the news that she was dead. Kneeling down, I felt for a pulse on the neck, I couldn't hold in the sigh that spoke more volume than my spoken word. Finally I met their gaze. "Edmeé's dead, my lords." I sat back on my heels and allowed my gaze to wander over to her saddle. Shifting over, I checked the strap that went under the horse and noticed that it had been cut most of the way through and the motion of the horse and Edmeé did the rest.

Around me there was commotion, most likely people trying to call in the beaters and hound handlers, arranging to have Edmeé carried back to the Palace, and someone attempting to console or hold back someone else. I looked up and around to those that were around me and my gaze fell upon Isabel. She looked back at me and glared, as if she was daring me to say something. But I couldn't and she knew it; though I couldn't speak to Anafiel about it. I stepped away from Edmeé's body and watched as several men moved in and careful picked her up and carried her away. My heart went out to them, it really did. To lose a woman who was close like a sister and the woman who would have been Princess Consort, what I could say to that?

"Lady Aaliyah." A male's voice spoke from behind me.

I turned to see a man with black hair bound simply in a ponytail. I struggled for a name, having remembered seeing him before during the past week. "May I help you, my lord?"

"Gasper, if you will Lady Aaliyah. I believe I found your mare wandering not far from here."

I arched an eyebrow, wondering what he was getting at, but given what had just transpired here, he may be just attempting to get me away from the spot. "Lead the way, Gasper." I motioned him to take the lead. The mare I had been given was a few feet away and I took the reins as I turned to Gasper. "Thank you, Lord Gasper."

"You should watch yourself, Lady Aaliyah. If it is possible, I would contact the Cassiline Prefect."

"The Prefect cannot protect me if someone plans on doing the same to me what they did to Edmeé."

"Indeed."

Why did Gasper go and say that? It just pulled on my heart strings, hearing the familiar word Teal'c said. I had the constellation charts on the table back in my chambers along with a copy of the Eluine Cycle. If only I had the spare moment to take pictures of the DHD back at the Gate, I'll be fine. I led the mare away and mounted when I joined back up with the hunting party that was now beginning to make its way back to the Palace. Gasper did have a point, I needed to watch myself. If what I did know of Isabel, she wasn't one of those women who wouldn't rest until she got what she wanted.

I wanted a couple minutes to myself when we returned to the Palace, but a gentle, guiding hand that belonged to Rolande.

"Come with me please."

I could refuse, but the pressure of his hand on my shoulder suggested otherwise. "May I ask where we are bound?"

"I've called for a full Parliament session. I'm to make sure that you will be protected."

He sounded … scared. Did Edmeé's death scare him into doing something rash that required a full Parliament? "Where's Anafiel?"

"He won't be joining us for this?"

Okay, that was weird. He and the Prince were tight at the hip, so what changed … So Anafiel thought that Isabel was to blame as well. I should have been happy at the thought, but I didn't want to be the go between and add to the additional rift between them. "And the full use of Parliament?"

"You'll see."

I hated surprises. I had seen the throne room a few times before, but not filled with every one of the seventy members of Parliament flanking the King. I wanted to stop, but with Rolande's hand still on my shoulder, it was out of the option. I didn't stop until Rolande released me mere feet from the King. I watched him walk around and stand between myself and all of those who were in charge of the government of Terre d'Ange.

"Lady Aaliyah O'Neill of the Tau'ri," Rolande began. "I stand before you now as well of all of Parliament to declare you a member of House Courcel and in all standing second in line for the throne. The events this morning has shown me that no one knows when their life might end. You, Aaliyah O'Neill, shall now be called Aaliyah O'Neill de la Courcel, Princess of the Blood."

Uh… Was I supposed to make a speech now? I took Drama not Speech in high school. I mentally kicked myself in the attempt to not look like a fool standing before seventy two people, but Rolande seemed to save me for a moment as he had waved someone over to him. The person was in the now common sight of Courcel blue and silver livery carrying a small pillow that had a coronet decorated with white and blue diamonds. I walked over, of my own accord I don't know, and fell to a knee. The weight of the actual coronet was light, but with it came the duties and responsibilities of a second in line for the throne.

"Rise, Princess Aaliyah and receive the ring of your station."

I stood and saw Rolande holding a female's ring that bore a swan on each side and a bright blue stone mounted in the middle. He took my right hand in his right and put the ring on with his left. I met his gaze and saw a mask of happiness, beyond that was something to talk about between us that Parliament didn't need to see.

"There shall be a fête in a week's time to celebrate," Rolande announced.

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said for him to hear.

"I would like to speak with you later if you manage the time," he replied in the same manner. "Until then, let us move you into your new chambers and have a tailor visit with some new dress designs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week that led up to the fête was by far busier than the week that led up to the Homecoming football game. Between the visits with the tailor and attempting to have a dress suitable for the fête fitted and my first duties as second in line for the throne, I barely had time for a bath. My political science class didn't cover trying to deal with nobles who thought that they could pull the wool over a young woman's eyes. I had managed to suffer through an afternoon full of hearing court appeals without strangling anyone. Jack had said that I picked up his attitude toward politics and politicians from him. I, Aaliyah O'Neill, did not make for a good politician.

"I want Anafiel there," I argued against Rolande. The day was my own, five days before the fête, and I had found myself with the Dauphin discussing guest arrangements. "You cannot deny me that." I had joined him in his own chambers as I had been given Edmeé's chambers. Having lost someone close to me a few years ago, I didn't really want to be reminded of them. It made sense here with Rolande.

"I said no. I will not have him in the Palace."

"He is one of the two men that found me almost two weeks ago, and has taught me quite a bit of knowledge of Terre d'Ange." It was a card I didn't really want to play. Anafiel had taught me to watch people, to see how they moved, all the little nuisances that made them tick. I had done my best since making my official arrival in the Palace court. I had some difficulty due to the sudden demands on me and my time.

"And where is the credit due to me?"

"You'll receive it when I deem it necessary. Now, I don't know what passed between you and Anafiel the day Edmeé fell from her horse, but I wish for the two of you to make amends if only for the day." I picked up the invitation and smiled. "Now, I'm going to deliver this to Anafiel."

I made for the door and walked the corridors. In the few days since Edmeé's death, I had wanted to speak with Anafiel, but hadn't the chance to escape the Palace until now. In the stables, I waited patiently while a carriage was hitched up. Four outriders prepared their horses as I waited. "I don't need any out riders."

"It's a standing order, Your Highness," one of them replied. "By order of Prince Rolande, you shall have an escort of out riders when you use a carriage."

Blast it, Rolande. Just because I wore a dress didn't mean I couldn't defend myself physically. Though, who would expect a woman to be able to physically defend herself? I waited until my outriders were mounted before climbing into the carriage that bore House Courcel's swan on midnight blue. The carriage lunged in motion and I smoothed my dull yellow dress. Emilie had finally won out on finding and having me wear a yellow dress, but it was a yellow I was comfortable wearing. After spending several months with the SGC and doing a few off world missions, I had been schooled in wearing something that would help conceal me into my background. My mind was still yelling at me for agreeing to wear the yellow.

The carriage swayed slightly through the streets, and I looked out the open window. The weather was warm enough to leave the blinds open and this was the first chance I got to see the City. It reminded me of Colorado Springs in a way with the high end houses and businesses in one area working all the way back to the low end. I figured the area around the Palace to be the downtown area, but I could have been wrong. After a few minutes, the carriage stopped and the door opened.

The driver offered up a hand to assist me out and down from the carriage. The house showed a front courtyard, in which I was standing with the carriage behind me and the four outriders giving the area a look over. The house, a lovely townhouse that could easily house a small staff and a small family. Of the two weeks I've known Anafiel, he's never mentioned having a family.

"Are you well, Your Highness?" the driver asked.

I shook my head a little, bringing my mind back around. Having the honorific of 'Your Highness' threw me for a loop. "I'm fine, thank you." I moved for the door, knocked, and waited for an answer. The door opened a couple minutes later and a young woman stood before me. "I'm sorry to be a bother, ma'am," I said with a smile. "But is Lord Delaunay present to entertain a guest for a moment?" The look on her face when the good ol' O'Neill charm slipped through, the slightly opened mouth in surprise. "I could come by later, but the matter I have come here under is time sensitive."

"Come in."

She stepped aside and opened the door, allowing me to come in. The interior screamed D'Angeline with hints of what looked like old Roman décor. I'd have to remind myself to see what Rome was called here in Terre d'Ange. And get my hands on a map of not only the country but of the countries around it. I waited patiently in the entry way, seeing different doors, one of which led to what appeared to be a small library.

"Your Highness." Anafiel's voice sounded from behind me. When has he ever been formal with me since my arrival in Terre d'Ange? "What brings you to call upon me?"

"This." I held out the invitation to the fête."I'm hoping that you may find time to attend."

He took the invitation, opening it to read it. "And does your foster father know that you have taken upon yourself to see that I receive this?"

"He doesn't even want you at the Palace. I argued that the two of you can make amends just for the day. If you can't do that for me on one day, then perhaps you shouldn't attend." I moved to take the invitation from him, but he moved and kept it from me.

"I will make sure that I attend the fête for your official coronation," he said. "I wish you all the best, Your Highness." Anafiel gave a bow.

Yeah, I knew a dismissal when I heard one. "I hope the two of us could still remain in correspondence." I turned and left, the door closing behind me. I kept my head up as I walked out and was helped into the carriage. Everything that happened over a week came crashing down and the wall I had up broke under the weight of the tears that streamed out. The two people I had believed would be the foundation of support for myself had broken apart and I saw no hope of getting my ass home. The carriage pulled back into the stables minutes later and I wiped away the stray tear, hoping that it didn't show.

The next few days past in a blur and it was all filled with the preparations for the fête. If I received a response from Anafiel about if he was attending it or not, I never found out until I received the final guest list and saw that he was among the attendees. Two days before the fête, I met with the tailor for a final fitting of the dress I was to wear. It was a dark blue with silver thread, and the material hugged my body in the chest, my slim waist, and hips. I wonder what the team would say if they saw me in a dress. Given their reactions to Sam in the Mongol outfit, I'd be hitting a couple of them. If Jack had the same reaction, I'd be worried since he was my mother's brother.

My own mind had gotten used to the fact that I was to wear dresses for the most part, my hunting outfit hung in my wardrobe untouched since that day. I had gotten past wanting to just rip off any dress I was wearing and go nude. I still didn't like dresses; they were so cumbersome and didn't allow me to move as I was used to.

"You look beautiful."

I turned to see Rolande walking into the chambers. "I don't know why you keep commissioning all these dresses for me. You know how I feel about them."

"It is unladylike for a woman to wear men's clothing."

"A lot you don't know about my culture."

"Perhaps if you care to teach me, I might know more." Rolande moved to sit at the table.

I waved the tailor away and walked over to the table, joining the Dauphin. "I have attempted that feat, but the events in the past two weeks have prevented me from doing so."

"So, tell me why you wore the clothing of a man when we first found you?"

"It's how I grew up. In America, it's a cultural norm for women to wear the clothing of men. Though both genders have their own fashions to follow." I wasn't completely sure when exactly women started wearing men's clothing, but I wanted to say it was during either World War One or World War Two. "It happened so long ago in my planet's history and subtly at first, I'm not positive when it happened."

"And your family had no bad issues with you wearing such clothing that you had when you arrived?"

My mind went to my off world uniform that hung in the wardrobe with the boots under it like it would back home in my locker in the SGC locker room. My family was my team and those that served with me, and had no problem with it. "My biological family has no problem with it. I've cut contact with all but one of that family, really. My father …" Oh, you clever prince. Did Anafiel teach you that or was that just human curiosity? I couldn't really say that my father left me and my mother before I knew him. But that never did explain why my mother never dated guys after that. Did my father do something to her? There was a time when I was a child I remember my mother talking with Jack about the night I was conceived. Was I a result of that?

"Your father what, Aaliyah?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sure that my father raped my mother." I turned my eyes, unable to meet Rolande's. As I said, in a country where rape is a crime and heresy, I didn't know what Rolande would think once he knew he was speaking with a rape child. Elua's precept was love as thou wilt, and that among the laws of Terre d'Ange I would need to be responsible to enforce. A gentle hand brought my head around.

"You are no less for that, do you understand me?" Rolande's blue eyes peered into my brown eyes. "Aaliyah, are you loved less because of what happened to your mother?"

My mom made sure that she showed me love even though it was the small things. I was ten when she made the biggest choice of her life by allowing Jack and his wife at the time to take me in and become my legal guardians. I had received cards and presents since then, but I hadn't seen her since the day she drove away.

"You've been hurt by what happened? Come here." Rolande pulled me close, giving me a hug. "Remember this, no matter what happened in your past back on your planet or here, you have been loved, and are loved."

Well, gee, that's … I didn't know what to make of it. It was nice to know that of everyone in my life, Rolande had love for me. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Now, there's something I would like to give you. Go ahead and change."

He walked away with the tailor not that far behind him. Emilie came out of whatever shadow she was hiding in and began undoing the stays of the dress. "He has a point, the Dauphin. You are loved here and wherever you came from. Even Elua loves you."

Okay, the wall had to go up against all the love that was being given in the room. I dressed quickly with Emilie's help into the dress that I had on before the tailor showed. Out in the corridor, I spotted Rolande and Isabel a ways down. I figured she was up to something, but I didn't know she had eyes set for the Dauphin. It was going to interesting if she managed to snake her way all the way up to being Princess Consort. I smoothed my dress and moved in their direction, clearing my throat when I was close enough.

Isabel pulled away from Rolande. "I had hoped you had been taken care of."

"I'm being well care of, thank you, my lady." Jack would love this, me showing kindness to someone with hidden sarcasm. "I hope that you are doing well as well."

She scuffed and walked away. My protection here went so far, and I still was on shaky ground with both Rolande and Anafiel ever since the day of the hunt. What was it that Jack taught me to do in junior high that carried over to high school? Build a group of friends that are loyal to you and make friends with the new students. Many of the nobles and peers have taken time to speak with me, yet none offered to make friends with the new student. The ones to have done that were on non-speaking terms. So I had to form a net of my own of nobles and peers that would be loyal to the crown above all, but hopefully would not put me in harm's way.

"Come along, Your Highness." Rolande offered an arm, which I accepted.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"I have a gift for you."

"There is no need for that, cousin." I caved, that's what just happened. I caved by acknowledging that I had someone to care for, and that someone also cared for me. Being without a good supportive family, what else was I supposed to have thought? Jack and Sara did their best, but after Charlie shot himself, what family I had with them fell apart. "You've done far enough already."

"You stand, as of now, second in line for the throne …"

"And there's more than showering me with gifts. Even if I never do take the crown as queen, there are bound to be duties for me to take on." I wondered when I grew up. I was seventeen and had knowledge of a secret military base and operations that I shouldn't know exist, was able to take care of myself with some help from Jack, and even had a part time job with a driver's license and a vehicle. "Do you think I had no responsibilities back with the Tau'ri?"

"I'm sorry. It appears that I have gotten caught up with having someone to spend time with."

"I'm flattered, really I am. But I am not feeling the whole compatibility thing with you." I turned to look at him, taking his hands in my. "You are family to me, and it doesn't sit right with me."

"You are wise beyond your years, young Aaliyah. I didn't want to have you burdened until you were officially named and crowned as Princess of the Blood."

"Does it matter? I feel like I'm being smothered by all the preparations for the fête when I feel like my time could be taken up by something useful." I was curious about that room and the odd looking chair. If I could find some sort of paperwork on that and who put it there, it might add to what we know about who built the Gate. "I did have a thought, but I would like to speak about in private."

"Of course. If you wish to see your gift, merely go to the stables and say that I sent you. The stable hands will know what you're talking about." Rolande gave me a kiss on a cheek and walked off.

I had the sinking feeling that I've gone and destroyed what little support I had left. I turned and returned to my chambers with the hope that I could finally sit down with the star charts. But any work I could do wouldn't do if I didn't have sketches of the DHD. Upon returning to my chambers, I pulled out the hunting outfit and the notebook and pencil I had a habit of carrying with my SG gear. I managed to undo the stays of the dress I had on and tossed it off to a side. Finally slipping into clothing that I was comfortable in, I grabbed the sketchpad and pencil and headed for the stables.

"How may we help you, Your Highness?" one of the stable hands asked when I walked in.

"Prince Rolande had sent me, saying that he had a gift for me."

"Ah, yes. This way."

I followed him over to a stall where there was a grey mare. This was going to help immensely. Opening the stall door, I walked over and presented a hand so the mare could take in my scent.

"Are you wishing to go out, Your Highness?" the stable hand asked.

"I am, yes." I moved to leave the stall to find a brush. Rolande had managed to find time to show me how to tend to and saddle a horse.

"I have it, Your Highness."

When did people start doing things for me? When I stepped foot in the first chambers Rolande had showed me when I arrived. The stable hand moved into the stall and the mare shifted away from him, whining. My eyes narrowed as I watched the stable hand attempt to get closer to the mare, which kept moving away from him. "Let me have a shot at that." I swiped the hand brush from the stable hand and stepped in between him and the mare.

"I must insist that I…"

"Surely you can see that the mare is unsettled by your close proximity to her," I snapped, turning to face him. "Now, remove yourself from this stall before I remove you myself." I wasn't sure what startled him more, me verbally reprimanding him, or that I saw the mare that was under his care had been shying away from him. I didn't move, waiting for him to leave the stall. Once he did, I turned back to the mare and approached her sideways. "If you want me to tend to you, I'll be here as much as possible." I brushed her coat down before putting the saddle blanket and saddle on her. Finally I put the bridle on her and led her out of the stall.

"I haven't seen any member of royalty, noble, or peer prepare their horse like you have, Your Highness," the stable hand said. "Save a few of them of course."

"If I am unable to come and tend to my horse, I charge you the duty to find someone who she will be comfortable with."

"It shall be done, Princess."

"Good. Now, I'm going out riding. I should be back within two hours if Prince Rolande shall come asking for me."

The stable hand nodded and I led the mare out before mounting. "I'm going to have to find a name for you, my friend."

Approaching the Gate, I saw no obvious signs of activity. I dismounted and allowed the mare to graze as I checked what would have been my camp site and saw that my point of origin was still there with no other signs of Earth. It was both good and bad. Bad that no one from Earth had attempted to come here, but good that I didn't miss anyone. I had hoped to have found some sort of sign any of the SG teams had arrived, but it seemed like I was alone in the endeavor of returning home. At the DHD I sighed, having forgotten that there were so many buttons. Eighteen on the inner ring and nineteen on the outer, which added up to thirty seven constellation buttons I would have to copy down. If only I had a Polaroid to take pictures, it would be so much easier. But left with paper and pencil, I took the easier route of tracing each one.

It took a while, but I had all thirty seven keys copied down and I hoped to find one that was the point of origin for Gaia. Between this and the charts back in my chambers, I wanted to see myself home within a couple of years. Closing the notepad, I turned back to check on the mare and saw she had wandered not that far from where I had left her. Gathering her up, I mounted and began my way back to the City.

The ride through the City this time was something completely different. The ride out I had been so focused on getting to the Gate, I hadn't even though of even exploring it. Ever since the day I arrived, Mount Nuit had been the hand at the other end of the leash, beckoning me to come visit. Perhaps another day if I didn't have more pressing matters. I made back to the stables and tended to the mare, even made sure that she received water and extra food. Once I made sure she was settled, it was back into the Palace and the political fray I went.

Those that saw me gave a curious look, as if they were startled to see me in trousers and shirt. As if they hadn't seen me before in such clothing. Upon reaching my chamber, Emilie was in a fit, pacing the room as if she had lost something important.

"Your highness," she gasped when seeing me. "Prince Rolande has been asking after you for a while."

"And it appears that I need to speak with a stable hand about making sure that the right people receive messages. Is he available to receive guests?"

"He had stopped by to inform you that he would be otherwise unavailable for the remainder of the day. Something has come up and he's seeing to it."

Oh, I bet something has come up and there's more than one person seeing to it. There was little chance of me convincing Prince Rolande that Isabel was behind Edmeé's death near two weeks ago. "Did he say when he would take guests?"

Emilie shook her head. "He did not, your highness."

Shit. Isabel's gone and gotten her fangs into Prince Rolande and there's anything I could do to have him see reason. I began stripping off my riding clothes as Emilie picked up the dress from earlier and dusted it off a little.

"I don't see what Prince Rolande sees in the Lady Isabel," Emilie spoke.

I turned to look at her more out of shock than anything else.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I shouldn't speak of it no more."

"Actually, I want to ask you something now that you've mentioned it." I stepped in close to her. "If you trust anyone of the serving staff beyond a doubt in the Palace, I ask you this: watch over Isabel. What are her intentions with Rolande? Does she aspire to more than a short time lover? Anything little thing you deem fitting, bring it back to me."

"Are you asking me to spy on a member of the peerage and the Prince's betrothed?"

Betrothed?! So, Isabel planned to become Prince Rolande's wife and such becoming queen one day. "I am. Do you think you can do that?"

"You can count on your maid staff being discreet." Emilie gave a curtsy and busied herself with my discarded dress. "Do you expect to gain anything by what you've set us out to do?"

"If there is something to be gained, I hope so. A word of warning, if I hear word that someone leaked to Isabel that she is being watched, no one will be save on the serving staff."

"Understood, my lady."

The following few days were quiet even with the coming fête. I had a few visits with Prince Rolande, but with his time now being taken up by Isabel, I guess it would be some time before I fully saw him again. The day of the fête arrived and I was up before the sun to prepare for it. Daniele had drawn a bath for me and Michele pulled the blue and silver dress out of the wardrobe. Of all the staff that came into my chambers on an almost daily basis ever grew curious to look under the bed and wardrobe to find my two guns. In the bath chamber, upon removing my undergarment that I managed to cut to be make shift boy shorts, I noticed that it was stained with a spot of red. Just what I needed to start off the day getting my period.

"Emilie, come here for a moment."

"What is it, your highness?" She walked into the bath chamber.

"Can you get me a pad or something for when I get dressed?"

"A what?"

I showed her my boy shorts stained with my menstruation.

"Oh. Have you prayed to Eisheth already?"

"No. It's a common thing to have such one week a month. Do the women of Terre d'Ange not bleed like this?"

"Once they pray to Eisheth to open the gate of their womb so they may get with child. I will ask around for something for you."

"Thank you." I dropped my dirty boy shorts and climbed into the bath. I've washed up before in the two weeks since my arrival, but nothing matched submerging my body into the warm water. All the stress seemed to melt away and I could have remained there for hours if things were not more pressing. I washed up, watching the water turn dirty. Not wanting to linger in the water now, I got out with a reach to the towel.

"I brought you some sanitary items, your highness." Emilie walked into the bath chamber with a small basket of said items.

Wrapping the towel around me, I walked over and inspected the items, picking up one up. I recognized it as a make shift tampon comprised of a rag that was bound up. My nose twitched a little, and I put it down to a slight disgust. Why the disgust at that and not the modern menstruation, I didn't know, but it would have to do. With it in place, Emilie and Michele assisted in me getting the dress on. Things definitely could have been worse, but I didn't feel any different than I did when I went to school. Daniele done up my hair in a braid that was similar to a French braid that slanted from right to left with the braid tail hanging over my left shoulder. Looking at myself in the full length mirror, I hardly recognized myself. With a touch of what was called kohl on my eyes, I was deemed ready to make my way to the throne room where my official naming would take place.

Until this point of time, I hadn't been aware that I was without an official place within the Palace and House Courcel. No nobles or peers of the realm were in the corridors, I half figured they were all gathered in waiting. Emilie was the only one that played attendant for me, which was fine with me. Of the three women that were my maidservants, Emilie was the only one I trusted. Upon reaching the doors of the throne room, which were closed, I took a deep breath and nodded to the two guards that stood on either side. Both of them opened the doors and I began the walk alone down the single aisle toward the king and prince. Parliament was in full behind them and all those who did not hold such a seat filled the provided sitting area.

I attempted to spot Anafiel in the crowd, but because of the sheer number of people who had come to witness my official crowning as Princess of the Blood. All of what has happened since the day of the hunting party had to be a result of whatever happened with that chair. There had to be something on that and the room the chair was in, I just had to find it. Those thoughts ran through my mind as I walked ever closer toward those in charge of the governing body of Terre d'Ange and a priest of Elua. Next to the priest stood a person that held a pillow that held the same crown that Rolande had placed upon my head a week ago. Finally I arrived before the priest who smiled.

"May Elua grace us with his presence today," he began. "We all have gathered here to bear witness to the naming and crowning of this young woman here before us. It is Elua's will that she joins House Elua and become a part of a long line of his descendants." He turned and faced me. "What is the name you wish to be called henceforth?"

I had the choice of what name I wanted to live by for the time I would spend in Terre d'Ange? Would I respond to whatever name I chose? Was the name Aaliyah worthy of being forever engraved in the annals of House Courcel? I would make it worthy of it. "Aaliyah O'Neill of Tau'ri," I replied. Yeah, like that would fit well; Aaliyah O'Neill of Earth. I mentally scoffed at myself for that.

"So be it, Aaliyah O'Neill nó Tau'ri." The priest turned to someone I hadn't even noticed and dipped a thumb into whatever liquid his companion had in a cup and turned back. "Henceforth, you are Aaliyah O'Neill de la Courcel nó Tau'ri," he spoke, putting his liquid covered thumb to my forehead. My eyes closed in his own motion, feeling the coolness of it on my skin. I opened my eyes to see that the priest had turned and picked up the small feminine styled crown and returned to face me. The crown came to rest on my head and the sense of heaviness came once again with it.

I turned as he spoke for all to hear: "In the name of Elua and by the grace of all that he encompasses, I present to those gathered here Aaliyah O'Neil de la Courcel nó Tau'ri, Princess of the Blood."

I don't know where it had started, but someone began clapping and started up the cheer: "Long live Princess Aaliyah." Soon the entire throne room filled with applause and the cheer. I allowed a small smile to emerge with the hope that the remainder of the day and into the night would not end in disaster.

I stopped just before the herald and looked at the mingling crowd that would make up my day to day activities. My stomach knotted up and I half expected Jack to say something sarcastic or something to appear smart and witty so the knot would loosen, but then I remembered he wasn't there. If I needed anyone to lean on for support, it was now. What better time than to learn on my own two feet than now on a world that I could possibly gain an alliance for the SGC? I stepped up to the herald, who called out my name, and watched as all those who had gathered so far turn to look at me. A deep breathe in and I took the first step into a world I really didn't want a part of.

For a while, it was a blur of meeting people and my meager attempt in keeping all their names matched with their faces. Some I had already met and had a good accord with, but I had to remind myself that this wasn't all about socializing with friends. Somewhere along the way, I had snagged a glass of wine and was sipping at it. My first taste of wine two weeks ago was a shock since the legal drinking age back home was twenty one. Sure I had a few beers, but that was at home with Jack at the house. And he made sure that I didn't have enough to get myself severely drunk. Since my arrival, wine was a staple drink.

I was talking with a minor noble when I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Anafiel standing at my side. Excusing myself from the noble, I turned and hugged the other man that gave me support two weeks ago. "Thank you for coming," I whispered in his ear.

"You are stunning that dress," he said as he pulled away. "The tailor deserves the credit."

"Thank you, Anafiel. If it's possible, I would like to speak with you at a time convenient for the both of us."

He nodded. "Send me word and I will my best. You are a Princess of the Blood now and even though you may not see the throne, you do stand in as Prince Rolande's own."

As if I didn't know that already. "You know as well as I that it is only temporary."

"All the more reason to be careful, Aaliyah. I know you suspect Isabel of what happened not that long ago, don't give her a reason to do the same to you."

Like I needed that reminder from you when I remind myself every day. "My main goal is to get myself home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning after the fête, I woke to find my three member maid staff gathering the items for me to wear for the day among more people I had seen in my chambers up to this point. Did being Princess of the Blood and in line for the throne really come with all of this? I could have gotten used to this if I wasn't so bent on getting back to Earth.

"Good morning, your highness," Daniele said, walking over to the bed. "Is there anything you require?"

I had MacGuyvered a pad for the night since I didn't want the medieval version of a tampon giving me toxic shock syndrome and I die before getting home. Any bet that was now dirty. "A clean pad or tampon."

Daniele nodded and headed off as I climbed out of bed. I had managed to maintain some semblance of my life back home by sleeping in my sports bra and boy shorts. My mind was still yelling at me for what I was doing getting into dresses and all that such clothing encompassed, but I only had the one outfit from the hunting event.

"Emilie, what's with the sudden adage of staff?" I inquired while putting on the undergarments for the dress.

"As the foster daughter of Prince Rolande, you are given a full staff to attend to your chambers and person. Speaking of which, Prince Rolande wishes to see you when you are presentable."

Soon enough I was and walked the corridors as the nobles and peers demurred to me. I managed to find Rolande in his office poring over papers. He hadn't seen me enter the office and I stood just inside the door with the wonder if that would be me once he assumed the throne as king. I had more than enough responsibility back home between school, working at the SGC, and keeping it a military secret. Sure there were members of the government that wanted me absolutely removed from the employment of the Command and Air Force altogether.

"Ah, Aaliyah. Thank you for coming so early in the day," Rolande spoke, waving me over. "Here you see a map of Terre d'Ange with her neighboring countries."

I walked over and stood next to him. The map did show Terre d'Ange as he said, which looked quite like France. "And the other countries?"

He pointed as he named them: "Aragonia to the southwest and our closest ally Nicola L'Envers y Aragonia, Isabel and Barquel's cousin, married Aragonia's brother. Ramiro Zormin his name is if I recall correctly. Caerdicca Unitas to the southeast. My Uncle Benedicte married into the Stregazza family through Marie. Last I heard from him, my uncle established the Little Court in Las Serenissima. Here to the east is Skaldia, home of tribes who worship Odhinn and his pantheon. Here to the north are The Flatlands. If anyone is there, they're nomadic at best. And finally here to north of Azzalle, is Alba and Eire. Little is known about them because the Master of the Straits keeps both our countries apart."

My mind attempted to keep up with the sudden onslaught of new knowledge. Though if I recognized Terre d'Ange as my France … Aragonia was Spain, Caerdicca Unitas was Italy with Las Srenissima as Vince (thank you, Daniel), Skaldia was a blend of Germany, Poland, Austria, and the Czech Republic. I couldn't keep all of this in track back on Earth, why was I now? Odhinn was obviously Norse mythology. The Flatlands were … I turned my attention back to the map. Belgium, Luxemburg, and Netherlands. The locations of Alba and Eire alone told me that they were England and Ireland.

"Do we have any sort of ambassadorial system set up for Skaldia?" I inquired. "And has our admiral made the attempt to sail from here," I pointed at a spot on the portion of Terre d'Ange that was closest to Alba. "and sail around Eire to attempt to land there or northern Alba?"

"It had been suggested, but our Admiral doesn't wish to waste time, supplies, and man power that could be used for something else."

"Then why give me a geography lesson?"

"There have been murmurings of Skaldi gathering on the other side of the Camaelines." Rolande pointed out the mountain range that ran the length of Camlach. "If they begin crossing over our borders, there is little doubt that I will be going to lead against them."

My stomach knotted. Men have fallen in battle before, I knew that. But I wasn't in a position of becoming the Dauphine of a country I held no ties to in those battles. "And what of your personal life? Have you started on that?" He didn't meet my gaze. "So, you either haven't. Or you don't want to talk about it."

"I fail to see why I have to discuss this with you." Rolande gathered up the map, rolling it up, which freed up his desk. He walked over to a shelving unit and placed the rolled map in a small cubicle.

"Because you know as well as I that I'm not destined for the throne of Terre d'Ange." I followed a few steps behind him. "You knew that the minute you meet me two weeks ago in the woods by the Gate."

"So that day in the chair room told you nothing?"

"I don't know anything about the chair, much less the room it's in. I've checked the royal archives and library, and found nothing about it." All this information I wanted to get my hands on but I couldn't because the lack of accessibility.

"Go to the Royal Archives, you should be able to access the information you seek. As a Princess of the Blood, you should have little trouble."

"Still doesn't answer my question to your personal life." I crossed my arms and tossed my upper back against the wall. A spoil child, I was not. A teenager who knew how to act moody, I was.

"You're worse than Anafiel. I have proposed to Isabel two days ago. I had not wanted to make an official announcement before yesterday because I did not want to overshadow your joyous occasion."

Oh, thank you for thinking of me, your royal Dauphin. It was hard not to have that so laden with sarcasm when the whole event was overshadowed by Edmeé's death. I heard the whispers of the gathered parties saying that the main reason the prince had rushed into naming me heir was because he feared for his own life. If he had feared for it so, he would not have come to the Gate with six guards and Anafiel. "And she said yes, naturally."

"Is it that obvious?"

"That she's been on you since the hunting party; yes. I've seen enough high school bitch fights over a guy."

"What are these 'bitch fights'? Do they involve real bitches?"

The question was so innocent and simple; it took me back a step. I had been so immersed in the lifestyle of the rich and royal of Terre d'Ange that I nearly forgot that my own terminology hadn't changed along with my wardrobe and environment. And that bitch meant a female dog that had a litter of pups, not a woman who had an attitude. "No, no real dogs are involved in those fights." I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "In this wording, 'bitch fight' usually means two females, age can vary up from fourteen well into adult years, getting into a fight."

"I hope you weren't talking about me."

Did she have supersonic hearing? More likely she had bribed a member of the staff to eavesdrop on Rolande and myself and just have a good sense of timing for the moment. "Nope, dogs." I watched Isabel walk over and kissed Rolande.

"What brings you to meet with my betrothed?"

"Geography lessons, ma'am. I figured if I am to be spending some time here, I might as well learn the land." I bounced a little on the balls of my feet, eager to leave the office before I do something stupid. "When's the wedding?"

"In a few months," Rolande replied. "I will do my best to keep you updated."

I nodded. "I will leave you both to it, then." I curtsied a little and saw myself from the office. I couldn't stomach more of Isabel, but if the two of them were to be married in several months, I would need to make myself scarce. She had gotten rid of Edmeé and made it look like it was an accident. Would she get attempt to get rid of me to make room for her own children? Isabel was smart, but I didn't put her up to being stupid. I was protected by Rolande and the title of Princess of the Blood and ranked second in line for the throne pro tempo.

A month had past and I had put myself into deciphering the DHD and getting myself home. I managed to keep track of the time since arriving on Gaia, and not a day passed when I waited to hear news of a group of four people, one with a gold symbol on his forehead. My hope was slipping and I couldn't hold onto it for much longer. So I poured myself into learning the laws of Terre d'Ange with whispers of the gathering Skaldi growing.

I managed to escape from the Palace one morning, making my way into the city to explore. Mount Nuit was still an allure to me, but stood forbidden to me. The one stipulation Rolande had for me upon my formal fosterage and his betrothal to Isabel. No sexual relations of any kind until Isabel conceived. He got lucky since Jack scared off any guy who thought of getting to second and third base. It was a good thing at the time Rolande hadn't fully told me that Mount Nuit was home to the Thirteen Houses of Night Blooming Flowers. And that those that live there followed a sacred calling of prostitution.

Walking the streets, I was bombarded from all sides people selling their wares and others jostling about in their own way through the cobblestoned lines. Walking toward a village square with a large dolphin fountain, I heard a male voice singing aloud for all passing by to hear. At first I paid him and the song no mind, but a line or two finally caught my attention. I cannot recall all of it, just that it tells of two women and a man. One of the women had gotten jealous of the other because the second woman was betrothed to the man. In a single move, the first woman had somehow killed the second during a day in the field.

"Funny story, that is," one of the common people said. "A woman killing another over a man."

I didn't find it funny, I knew the true story. But to speak of it aloud would be out right foolish. To speak ill of the future Princess Consort, no matter my own feelings, would be asking for trouble. Turning away from the singing man, I decided to make a surprise visit on Anafiel. Feeling too lazy to walk back to the Palace to gather my mare or even a carriage, I walked the whole way there. Through the different streets and the people that had taken to the streets for their daily rounds gave me small curtsies or bows if they recognized me. Over a bridge that connected two parts of the city that was separated by the River Rhine.

After a while, I found the townhouse that Anafiel had and crossed into the front courtyard. At the door, I knocked and waited. Was he even home? Had he decided to go out and spend his coin in a tavern or a house in Night's Doorstep. That too had been explained as the area under Mount Nuit for those who were not able to afford the Night Court. The door opened a few minutes later by a woman in her mid thirties, but I couldn't judge since all the D'Angelines I've seen look young but they seem to age fast.

"May I help you?" she inquired.

"I'm here to call upon your lord Delaunay. If he is here and willing to receive guests that is."

She waved me in. "Wait here please."

I stood in the foyer as she walked into the house. Would he even accept me as a guest in Rolande's good graces? Or would he cast me out without willing to hear what brought me to his doorstep? I heard footsteps approaching the foyer before I even saw Anafiel.

"You look well, your highness," he spoke indifferently. "What brings you to my door?"

"Come off it, Anafiel. I have a strong suspicion that it was you that wrote that song about Isabel."

"If it was, I will never admit to it." He started to walk away.

"I'm not asking you to admit it." I followed after him, lifting the skirt of my dress up a little so I didn't step on it. "I was there too, at the hunt. I met Isabel days before that day. Did I tell you that she had a jealous glint in her eyes? She still sees me as a threat not to her but to all the children she would bare for Rolande." That stopped Anafiel. "Yeah, that's right. I stand in line for the throne under Rolande's protection, yet I'm in danger until Isabel gets with child."

Anafiel turned around slowly. "You are certain of this, child?"

"As I'm standing here. What are you plotting in your head?"

Anafiel walked through a doorway, not stopping me from following him still. The room was a library that could rival a small one back home on Earth. "You are surely protected by the Prince, I give you that. And I heard that you have a loyal maidservant."

"You threaten Emilie?" Good God, I didn't come here to kill Anafiel, but if he killed the one person I trusted beyond a doubt, killing would be my last option.

"Did I say a word of such a thing? I say no. I'm saying that you Emilie has proven herself loyal in your orders. Having her gather members of the Palace staff to play spy on other residents, that's good thinking on your part. Now, I don't know what will become of myself once word of the satire reaches the Palace and Isabel's ears. She will know it was I that I wrote it…"

"I'll speak on your behalf," I cut in. "The king and I aren't exactly good friends, but I can speak with Rolande and…" I stopped when Anafiel held up a hand.

"I do not want you to risk yourself…"

"You did it for me the day you and Rolande found me. I never did tell you what I did for work before being stranded here on Gaia." So I told Anafiel there in the library with him playing host as another servant brought in a service of wine for the two of us. I spoke of traveling to different worlds and was ever under the threat of being killed by a native of those worlds or by one of the many Gao'uld that patrolled the known galaxy. Anafiel just sat there, sipping at his wine, not making any motion to interrupt me. I finished after a long while and sat there in relative silence and wet my parched mouth with some wine.

"You are more than a mere woman," Anafiel finally said. "A child of Tau'ri descendant of both Elua and Camael."

"I was raised by a relaxed and retired military man more likely." I had more skill with a gun than with a blade bigger than a butcher knife in more recent months. "What do you expect from me?"

"Keep your own eyes and ears open. Do not give Isabel any reason to bring you harm. I fear that Rolande's time will be divided between Isabel and the Skaldi. You are merely someone to warm the seat for one truly descended of Rolande."

"Yeah, don't remind me." I leaned back into the chair, feeling even more depressed than ever. I glanced to a window, seeing that the sun light was slowly losing its battle with the night. "I best return to the Palace." I pushed myself up using the armrests of the chair and started for the door.

"Yes, best not let the prince worry over you."

I turned and slapped him. The look of surprise on his face, I would have laughed if I hadn't been so upset. "Elua forbid the two of you never repair your friendship. Gods, I'm starting to speak like a D'Angeline." I left the library and made for the front door before Anafiel could recover from being slapped. It seemed like that was the first time being slapped for him, but I didn't care at the time. My life had been turned upside down in a month and all the support when I first arrived broke away like a landslide from the side of a mountain. How I managed to get back to the Palace without getting lost, I don't know, but I got back with Emilie waiting for me.

"I have something to report, your highness," she said as she got to work undoing the stays on my dress.

I looked to the two other people in the chambers. I hadn't seen them before, nor met them. "Leave us." They didn't move other than about their business doing last minute tidying. "I said leave us now."

"We have orders, your highness," one decided to speak up.

"From whom?" I walked away from Emilie, my dress now limp on my body.

"The Lady Isabel."

"The Lady Isabel holds no authority in my chambers, nor does she have any say in who is to become members of my staff."I squared my shoulders and held my head up a little, making the attempt to show some authority. "Now kindly see yourself from my chambers before I call the Palace Guard." I held my ground, daring them to speak up against me. Let Isabel come to me when she learns that I rejected her subtle gesture of household servants. The two servants curtsied and saw themselves from the chambers. "She seeks to undermine me already," I said when I turned back to Emilie. "She may have seduced the Dauphin, but she has no love from me."

"Many of the staff in the Palace has little love for her, your highness."

I waved a hand as I walked back to Emilie. "Enough of the 'your highness' shit. I'm done to death with it. Call me Aaliyah, please."

"If you wish." Emilie continued working on the stays until the dress was loose enough for me to shrug and pull it off. "The Dauphin and Lady Isabel seem to getting on well."

"Only if you count Isabel seducing Prince Rolande can you say they're getting on well." I accepted the nightgown from Emilie and pulled it over my head. "What do you have to report?"

"That Prince Rolande has been visiting with the Lady Isabel's brother Barquel as of late."

"Not surprising, they were companions during their time at the University of Tiberium. What were they talking about, do you know?"

"There has been a satire going around as of late about the Lady Isabel being a murderess. Is that true, that she is one?"

I looked around, wondering who was listening through peep holes that I wasn't positive was there. "I cannot absolutely prove it, but I believe it. I saw her face when I announced that Edmeé was dead mere weeks ago. And I know Anafiel knows that Isabel did it as well. Prince Rolande did all he could to make sure I was protected, but how can I get anti-venom for human vipers?"

Prince Rolande had decided to host a fête to officially announce the betrothal between him and Isabel. After diving head first into the political scene close to two months, I didn't want to play nice to the woman who had caused the death of another I had grown to like in the short time I had known her. But as foster daughter to Rolande, I couldn't really say I couldn't attend. I heard learned that the word foster was an umbrella term for adoption and actual fostering as I knew the terms. Dressed in a gown of deep Courcel blue and silver, I didn't know what to make of myself. What would the team make of me if they saw me like this all decked up? Probably wouldn't recognize me if they did see me. There was no one I could have turned to in Terre d'Ange for any sort of support in my loneliness.

"Princess, it's time," Emilie said.

I sighed and turned from the mirror. "I'd rather not go."

"It's the price of being a member of the Courcel family and a possible heir to the throne." She motioned to the door.

I stepped out into the corridor and made my way to the large yard where a pavilion had been set up for the party. With Emilie a few steps behind me, I showed more confidence than I felt. Back home, working among the officers and NCOs of the Air Force that worked at the SGC, I didn't have to act like I was something I wasn't. Hammond put up with my own attitude and personality because of Jack and SG-1, and I was like the unofficial mascot of the group.

At the pavilion, a crowd had already gathered, but Rolande and Isabel hadn't arrived. The herald announced my arrival and Emilie slid into the shadows as I moved into the crowd. I made small talk with several peers before meeting up with Gasper.

"You've done well in your time here," he commented. "Perhaps you'll make a good ambassador for whatever planet you came from."

"Thank you, my lord. Perhaps I shall if contact is made once again." I picked up a wine fluke from a passing servant in Courcel livery. "I'm baffled by how I got here in the first place."

"In any case, you are a light in the court."

A meek smile pulled at my mouth. I hadn't taken the time to just sit back and watch the court move around after the hunting accident and Isabel's moves for power in her own family. I wandered through the crowds, finding no real place for me to be comfortable in. With pockets of people mingling and a few eyeing me like they expected me to do something as Rolande's heir. I could have done something about Isabel, but I was not a denizen of Gaia or of Terre d'Ange. I wasn't willing to start an interplanetary dispute.

At the head table, I took my chair on the right side next to Isabel with Gasper on my other side. As the servants brought out the dishes, a face from a nearby table drew my attention. With a head of blue black hair bound up in small braids, there was a sort of attraction to the person.

"Ah, it's not wise to tempt the Shahrizai," Gasper spoke. He must have seen my distraction.

"It's not me doing the tempting, Lord Trevalion."

"You must be joking. Surely you're falling prey to lust and not love."

"I hope to find out." I started to stand before feeling a hand on my arm.

"Don't be stupid, girl. To approach them just to find an answer to a test is to invite court gossip. Allow them to approach you and play it as flirtation."

How was it that the first guy that I started to form a crush on was on a different planet and I was one of the major players in a country's political system? From the head table I sat and ate, making polite conversations with those who came up to wish the betrothed couple well wishes on their upcoming wedding in the fall and for a good start to their family. Some gave me well wishes as well, the hopes that I would be replaced by the child begotten by Rolande subtly hidden in their voices.

"I wouldn't let them get you down, my lady," a male voice spoke as I picked at my food.

Looking up, I saw the same man from earlier across the table. "Why would you say that, my lord?"

"Because you hold a special place in the hearts of D'Angelines even if the people of the court don't really care for your place in House Courcel." He gave a bow. "Daeminor Shahrizai, at your service, Princess."

I nodded my head, feeling like I was taking him into my household as a member. "Greetings, Lord Shahrizai. What may I do for you?"

"More like what I can do for you."

"Aaliyah…" Rolande called from the other side of Isabel.

I turned my attention to him. "I have no plans for that today, Dauphin. There is no harm in having friends in court that are of my age." I shook my head and looked back to Daeminor. "The Dauphin and I have an agreement, something it seems he's willing to make sure I have no male friends to make sure the agreement is fulfilled."

"I assure the Prince that I have no intentions of taking the Princess Aaliyah if that is the agreement."

"Prince Rolande," Gasper spoke up. "I trust that Princess Aaliyah and the young Shahrizai know their place. Allow their fun but not to break whatever you and she agreed to."

I glanced toward the prince, the tension between the five of us. Isabel's fingers ever so slightly tightened on the fork. She wanted some reason to get rid of me, and the agreement that I would not attempt to become pregnant before her would give her that reason. "It'll stand, Prince Rolande."

"Then have fun."

Rolande had given his leave, and I intended on taking full use of it. Leaving my food unfinished, I joined Daeminor in several dances that day and left him an open invitation to call upon me in the Palace. The day finally ended with Rolande and Isabel leaving the pavilion and I was left to give goodbyes in their name since Ganelon had left some hours before. There were too many peers that were left, I fell back to the simple "Thank you for coming" phrase. I was the ranking member of House Courcel at the end of the party, the responsibility of seeing the lingering guests off when I wanted to retire to my own chambers.

"Is this a common occurrence," a male voice asked from behind me.

My hands moved as if I was carrying any one of my three weapons, but they were hidden away in my chambers. Working my hands so it didn't look like someone had come up behind me, I turned to see Daeminor standing there.

"That the King and Dauphin left you to see to the departure of the guests?"

"This is the first, and it's something I hope doesn't happen again." The last guest saw themselves from the pavilion and the serving staff started their work on removing the furnishings.

"Shall I provide an honest escort to your chambers?" the young Shahrizai offered, an arm came up along with the words. "I swear on Kushiel's name it is to the door and no further."

I accepted and the two of use made our way through the Palace, talking of little things that made no real impact on anything. I made no mention of my life back on Earth, having resided to living on Gaia to my last day, and he made no attempts to learn of my past before arriving on the planet. At the door to my chambers, we faced each other in that awkward phase where one didn't know what to say to end the walk.

"Thank you for escorting me," I started.

"It was my please, your highness. Perhaps I could see you again sometime. My word as a Shahrizai that there is no hidden motive or agenda behind it."

Here was someone who wanted to spend time with me with no desires to use me for their own plans. Someone who I believed would actually stand at my side no matter what happened in the future. I missed that from my band of brothers at high school who had looked out for me like a sister. Never questioned what I said or who I dated even for a week, though they did make sure that I didn't dress like one of those girls who looked like they were going out to a bar or club.

"That's a good idea, Daeminor. Things should be relatively quiet between now and the wedding even with the preparations for it."

"Then I shall call upon you soon. Perhaps extend an invitation to one of our country estates in Kusheth."

It was a start of something I didn't see myself having on Earth; a relationship not based on station or rank in a society, but on friendship. I hadn't forgotten how the two men that brought me into the world of Terre d'Ange still had a rift between them and thoughts had gone through my mind in the attempt to get them on talking terms again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This chapter does contain a lemon. If that bothers you (if you're coming here through SG1), feel free to skip over the section (I recommend you don't skip the chapter). If you're coming through Kushiel's Legacy, you knew what the series entailed.

Chapter 5

Things had died down in intensity in the following days, I kept up with my lessons on geography, the relations that Terre d'Ange had with its neighboring countries, and the ever changing political schemes of the country that had adopted me as my own. Never one for politics, something I had picked up from Jack, I wanted to skip most of those lessons, yet I stayed with it. I followed a path that had already been set down for me by someone else, the choices I thought I made out of free thought and will were only my reactions to others in their attempts for the throne and power.

On one of those days I had little to take up my time, I made my way to the chair room with the hope that some research could be done before my presence was required somewhere else. The language was unlike any that I was familiar with back on Earth and what I was picking up here in Terre d'Ange. My brain hurt just from the hours of the attempt to decipher the language that was made up of square like blocks and dots. With a code of each symbol copied down and a copy of a basic English-Latin and Latin-English dictionary I had stashed away in my tech vest on Daniel's insistence, the similarities between Latin and that unknown language slowly came into view.

How many hours I spent in that out of the way room, I lost track between my duties as a regent to the future heir of Terre d'Ange and continuing lessons, but the hours were many. How Daniel did that and enjoyed it, I had no clue, but if the language held the clues for what the chair and the room held, I stuck with it. One late afternoon as I took my evening meal in my chambers, a Courcel liveried servant delivered a message that Emilie accepted.

"Looks like Lord Daeminor has extended an invitation to the country estate in Kusheth," she said, reading the parchment. "for a period of two weeks."

"Really? And what's the occasion for the invitation?"

"He says no occasion but to enjoy the company of a charming woman."

I had boyfriends, but none had laid on the charm like Daeminor had in the invitation. There was something about him that told me that I could trust him unlike the other peers and members of court. "Send word back to him that I accept the invitation. When does he plan on having this visit?"

"By the end of the week. I can have the staff begin the packing tomorrow providing nothing serious takes up your day."

I nodded, feeling like I was being severely catered to by the serving staff. If I had ever made it back to Earth and my own life, I wasn't sure if I could get used to doing things myself again. After nearly two months in Terre d'Ange, having a serving staff would be one of those things I would miss having. "Thank you, Emilie." I could have easily done the packing myself if I understood half of the wardrobe pieces.

To spend those summer evenings alone, with little to occupy my mind, I sat out on the balcony that over looked a private courtyard. The understanding of how people could become accustomed to living as I had the past two months was easy to have. To live as royalty, it was something most people dreamt of doing, it wore on me even after those first months. All of the fascination with the English royal family was through the tabloids and the glamour of it all. The actual duties were hidden no matter how often they were shown. People were in love with the glamour of being of the royal family, not the duties that came along with being in the top ten people in line for the throne. I lost that love a month ago.

Soon enough, I was in a carriage baring the crest of House Shahrizai, three gold keys that were to have belonged to Kushiel since he held the keys to hell. It was a lonely ride that could have been better spent with me on horseback to learn the land. I left the carriage curtains open, not wanting to suffer under the growing summer heat any more than I had to. I was a person of action, not some woman to sit idly by as the world turned. What was the life of a member of the ruling House turning me into. No more dresses at the estate unless a situation called for it.

After a day of traveling, I arrived at the country estate of House Shahrizai. One of the two doors opened and outside stood a man in the livered colors of the House he was in service to; black and gold. An offered hand and I stepped out with the aid. The air smelled cleaner than in the City. The actual house had that rustic look, logs showing at the corners and creeping vines reaching past the ground floor windows.

"Welcome to House Shahrizai's humble country estate," Daeminor called.

I turned my head at his voice to see he had emerged from the house through the double doors and was descending a stair that swept out to a semi-circle. He apparently decided to wear something that showed off his body, which for some reason didn't bother me as much as it should have. "Thank you, Lord Daeminor."

"It's Daeminor in just a casual setting like this," he requested. "Please, your highness."

"If that's the case, it's Aaliyah." To finally stand on common ground even if it was just using given names, I had taken a step back into a world where formalities didn't exist except to those that it belonged to.

"Would you like a tour of the house, Aaliyah?"

An offered hand that was gladly accepted and I entered a world within a world in Terre d'Ange. I hadn't known at the time that House Shahrizai had a standing contract with one of the Houses of Mount Nuit, Valerian House, and that the Shahrizai prided themselves in being the purest line of Kushiel's blood. The latter I learned during the tour, along with that pure line pride it pitted them against House de Morhban that held the duchy of the province of Kusheth.

"Daeminor, I hope you haven't stolen another peasant maiden's heart," an older male's voice called out.

An eyebrow arched as I looked at Daeminor. I wasn't no royal, but I wasn't no peasant either.

"No, Uncle Faragon," Daeminor answered. "I've invited Princess Aaliyah to house with us for two weeks."

A pot-belly man emerged from a door and his stunning blue eyes that were shared by Daeminor gave me the sense that he wasn't looking at me but through me. "Welcome to our home, my lady," he said with a bow.

I curtsied. "Thank you, Lord Shahrizai."

He huffed and turned back into the room. So much in the way of first meetings.

"The Duc Faragon Shahrizai," Daeminor commented. "He's the patriarch of the family, and not one anyone should risk crossing. We Shahrizai are loyal to family first and foremost." He began walking, leaving me to catch up. "Then to the crown, which is different from whoever is ruling. One may think that the crown and ruler are one in the same, but they're not. My kin may not be as loyal to the crown, holding that to family alone, but if one struck out against the House, that person will be cast out."

Daeminor motioned to a number of portraits that hung on the wall as we passed by. All shared the same blue-black hair and striking blue eyes. There was no way I could have mistaken all not to be of the same family tree, which didn't fork all that much. No one country could go without their redneck families, could they?

"Is that how your culture works?" He had stopped and was looking at me. "Does your country's crown command such loyalty?"

"We don't have a crown, or even a royal family. It was founded to be a republic, a country where the states was supposed to have more power than the central government." Why did he have to go and pry into my history when I wanted to leave it there? "It's something that I really don't want to talk about."

He nodded. "If that's what you wish, I'll leave it alone." Daeminor turned and led the way down the hall to a closed door. "This shall be your room for the time you're here, Aaliyah." He opened the door and allowed me to enter the chamber first.

The room held the same décor of the rest of the hunting and rustic house. Brown tones were promenade in the color scheme. Instead of an aerial rug, a bear rug laid in its place. A table and chair set stood near the fireplace and a nightstand with a pitcher and bowl nestled on top.

"I hope you like it," Daeminor said. "Certainly different from the Palace décor."

"Not what I had expected from Kushiel's line."

He chuckled. "Like everyone else, we are human and seek comfort; sometimes we seek it in harsh ways. I'll leave you to get settled."

Two servants in Shahrizai livery appeared through the door with my trunk and Daeminor slipped out behind them. A woman who was employed by the House appeared as the two men left and opened my trunk as if she was at home.

"Excuse me, get out of my trunk," I insisted, moving to close the trunk. "I'm not requiring a change of clothes at this time."

"The Duc had insisted that you join them for the evening meal," she said, still moving as if I wasn't putting myself between her and the trunk.

"I have my own serving women, thank you. Now, I really must insist that you leave." Managing to finally put myself between her and the trunk, I straightened my body and glared at her. "By order of a member of House Courcel, I insist you leave now and send in my own women." Facing down a servant of the Shahrizai should have been nothing compared any one of the Gao'uld.

"Who are you to talk to me in that manner? You're nothing but a royal who thinks everything and everyone's at your beck and call."

The urge to hit shot through the roof, the woman was fortunate that I didn't have my Zat within reach. "I am Aaliyah O'Neill, adopted daughter of Prince Rolande, the Dauphin of Terre d'Ange. I don't think everything and everyone's at my beck and call, it's the fact that you are going through my personal effects like they were your own. Now, remove yourself from the chambers, or I will do it for you."

There was nothing in my voice that showed that I cared what family she served or what she was doing under orders, I was holding my ground against her prying tactics. I made a mental note to mention her infraction to Daeminor and Duc Shahrizai.

The woman finally looked away, backing a few steps. "I'll send for your serving women."

I didn't move until she left, leaning back against the closed trunk. There had been times back in the SGC I stood my ground like that, but I was a minor civilian on the payroll of the Air Force. Most of the people merely put up with me because of my tie with Jack and SG-1. Emilie, Daniele, and Michele arrived minutes later and I moved from my trunk. Mentally I debated if I should change for the evening meal … If there was an evening meal I was invited to. The days when I could just put on a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt were long gone, but the dress I was wearing would stand to fit for the evening meal.

A knock at the door and a voice, "are you ready to meet more of House Shahrizai?"

I turned and smiled to Daeminor. "Who's joining for the evening meal?"

"Casimar and his daughter Melisande, my brother Marmion and sister Persia, and our cousin Tabor." Daeminor offered an arm for me to walk on. "I hope you can handle a ten year old and three teenagers."

"It depends on how they behave."

"The upmost of manners as House Shahrizai can show."

I accepted his offered arm and walked to the dining area with him. Others with blue-black hair and striking blue eyes were already in the dining room; the young ones no older than I was were talking up a storm. "Family, huh?"

"We've kept it close."

"Reminds me of the people below the Manson-Nixon line back home." I shook my head, not wanting to dive into that explanation.

The dinner went smoothly. Melisande was a charming ten year old child, her father hesitant on having me there among the family. Daeminor's siblings and cousin Tabor were keen on learning more about what I did before arriving in Terre d'Ange. I gave a white lie that I had been traveling all over ever since I could remember. There was no reason to explain that I came to Gaia through the Gate if there was little chance of finding the point of origin. Casmir and Faragon had their share of questions, and I did my best to answer them.

I saw myself back to my given chambers and started to get ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. Daniele went to answer it as Emilie and Michele either put away the day's clothes or adjusted my night clothes I had put on.

"It's Lord Daeminor," Daniele announced. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Does he?" Karma must have been snickering at me at that time. I had wanted to sleep but fate had something else planned. I had no reason to send him away. With a nod to her, Daniele stepped aside to allow Daeminor entrance. All three of my servants had more than enough tact to silently slip away to leave the two of us.

"I hope my family didn't put you in an uncomfortable position at supper," Daeminor spoke when the back of Emilie disappeared behind the servant door.

"They didn't. And what I said earlier about traveling was true, just … not … here on Gaia." Of the many people I meant in the high echelons of the Terre d'Ange society, there were six people I trusted, but only three that I trusted with what I was to tell Daeminor; the other two were Anafiel and Rolande despite the fall out between the two older men and me.

"So the rumors are true."

I had always cursed how the peerage thrived on gossip, and I was no short on mental curses then. I closed my eyes with a sigh. "What kind of rumors?"

"That a visitor came through the Astria Porta and she had been sent by Elua to see how his beloved children fared."

A good laugh sounded in the chamber for a minute before I realized it came from me. "That's so far from the real case. I did come through the Gate, but I wasn't sent by Elua. I was on another planet far, far away with my team of explorers. We were under attack and the Gate sent me here instead of to my home planet." So much explanation with so little detail. To explain how the Gate worked would be me acting like Sam and Daeminor like Jack. "I'm no different than anyone else."

"No different?"

I did a little head movement to a side before looking back to Daeminor. "I'm sure that there are some differences, but…" I picked up the tack knife I had on the table and cut my hand in quite the same manner I heard Elua had when Adonai's messenger asked him to come with him. A pool of red blood formed in my palm. "I bleed red; do you?" I flipped the knife over, holding the blade, and offered the hilt to Daeminor.

He accepted it and made the same mark I did on his open palm. "See, red as well. So we are more same than we are different." He removed his shirt, a tattered thing if there was such a thing among the Shahrizai, and ripped off two pieces. Taking one piece, Daeminor wrapped it around my cut; gently holding my hand. "See, not so bad."

I looked over his bare chest, sculpted in a way that made his muscle toned body not appear so. His torso formed down into that tempting V with the hip impressions, and I knew what lay under the hem of his pajama pants. "Not so bad yourself."

Daeminor must have noticed I wasn't meeting his gaze and used a cupped hand to bring my gaze up. "Just one minute, then maybe we could continue that thought." He wrapped up his own cut and struggled a little in tying it up.

I took his hand and the cloth, tying it secured. The hairs on my body were standing on end in the close proximity of Daeminor. Of all the times I was with my guys friends on Earth, never had I felt like this. Unable to meet his gaze, I felt the same cupped hand lift my head up so I couldn't turn away.

"You're an enigma, Princess." He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

Never had this happened before, and I wasn't sure what to do. The kiss continued and deepen, his tongue brushed against my lips asking for entrance. My mouth opened and our tongues entangled in a battle for dominance as his hands pulled my hips against his. Between our pants I could feel a slight bulge in his. I had a very good feeling what that was thanks to Biology class, and I pressed my body against his. He pulled from the kiss and held his face just millimeters from mine.

"Why are you an enigma?"

"I wish I knew."

"Whatever the reason, I love it." He latched onto my mouth, distracting my mind just enough so his hands could slip up under my shirt.

In the time since I arrived in Terre d'Ange, maybe five or six months had passed, I hadn't given much thought about finding someone to even have a relationship with. The days had been so filled with learning the countless ways that the country was governed by the throne, courts, and the peerage and my own research in that chair room, I hadn't the time for it. Daeminor had taken that all from my hands as he moved his own up my torso until he found my breasts. Callused hands cupped them as I placed my own hands on his hips, wanting to explore the hidden territory. Gliding my hands up over his stomach and chest, he moved to remove my shirt; breaking the kiss.

With my shirt off and discarded, Daeminor attached himself onto my neck. One hand teased a nipple and the other slipped down into the hem of my pants. I could feel the bulge in his own had grown and there had been no way to deny I wanted it. But he pulled away before I could make the attempt to lower his pants.

"I shouldn't do this." He stepped back a few steps. "You're of House Courcel and Prince Rolande would have my head if we did this."

"He cannot gainsay us." I closed the gap. "If there's anything I've learned these past few months, that above all it is love that rules." I rested my hands on his pectoral muscles. "Are you allowing another man dictate what you do in the manner of love?" It was a lesson that I had learned years ago that men didn't like being told they couldn't have something.

"Is this love or rebelling against your foster father?" He was tormenting me with questions while we both stood there bare chested and my body felt like it was denied something.

I pulled away, crossing my arms in a way that covered my breasts. "I never planned for all that's happened to me since I arrived. Maybe it is love. I'm certainly not rebelling against Prince Rolande."

Daeminor motioned for the bed. "Would you care to speak of it?"

Looking between him and the bed, I went and got settled on it. I sat up against the headboard and watched Daeminor climb onto the bed and joined me. He sat in a way that our legs pressed against each other and he took my hand closest to him in his. We sat there and he listened patiently as I told him who I was and what led up to me being in that bed next to him.

"I'm sorry some of those things happened to you," he finally said after I finished. "And you're a much stronger person because of that." A gentle kiss was placed on my shoulder. "I love you for that." He worked his way down my arm in kisses, and I didn't stop him.

I couldn't deny that I was falling for him, and not for what he was doing at that particular time. Control had been lost when he latched onto a nipple and my body slipped down under his. One of his hands teased my other breast while the other slipped under the hem of my pants to tease what had been explained to me as Naamah's Pearl. My own hands struggled to free my lower body from the pants and to reach into his pants. A bulge grew in his pants and my hips thrusted up when a finger entered me.

"So eager," he whispered before moving down to my waist, removing my pants as he moved. "But there is a need to be just a little more patient."

I had watched him and noted his face disappeared between my legs. That's when the licking and lapping started. My eyes closed and head tilted back when I allowed myself to get lost in what Daeminor was doing to me. There was some movement, but I didn't fully recognize it since he was still giving me full tongue service. Slowly, I felt his body slid up mine and a full spring ready to go off.

"I have to ask before I continue." He rested against me. "Is this your first?"

"If it was, would that stop you even if I wanted you to continue?"

"Only if you wish it, my fair princess."

I nodded. "I wish to continue."

He moved up and I felt my body stretch to accommodate him I cried out when my hymen broke. He stopped, fearing that he did more than that. Gasping, I looked at him to see he returned the look. "I'm fine, really. I did tell you this was my first."

"Is it still your wish to continue?"

I nodded. He pulled away before thrusting in. Never once had he failed to think of me that night, working to make sure that I arrived at my peak when he did. I achieved that peak, feeling the muscles within my womanhood squeeze and milk Daeminor for all he had. How long we laid there, all tumbled together and entangled in the covers, I never found out. A hand gently shook me from whatever state of sleep I was in. Eyes still not in focus from sleep showed me it was Emilie.

"Lord Daeminor left already for his own chambers," she assured me. "We will not let this night be common knowledge if it can be helped."

"Thank you, Emilie."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The remainder of those two weeks was some of the peaceful times I had in the whole time I was in Terre d'Ange. Daeminor and I spent what time we could together, he had taught me riding in the hopes that before we returned to the City all those in residence at the estate could go on a hunt. I had some skill in riding from classes back when my cousin was still alive, but it never hurt to freshen up. A woman saddle had been prepared, but I had dressed in the outfit prepared for that fateful hunting outing.

"You look more stunning in that than any dress I've seen you in."

I chuffed at such lines in those sappy Lifetime tv movies, wondering if they really did work on real women. My heart melted just a little at Daeminor's words. "Should I get a man's saddle myself, or wait like some weak woman that you know I'm not?"

"I'll have someone do it." He pulled me in close, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'd like to make sure you're able to see me later."

With a chuckle, I made the attempt to free myself from his hold in the fear that the stable hands would see and gossip. He refused to let me go. "The servants…"

"Won't say a thing; they know better in the service of House Shahrizai." A gentle kiss was planted on my forehead. "I hadn't thought you were one to worry about gossip."

"Things changed."

Soon were mounted on our horses and mine was a little too eager to head out. She was good enough to follow Daeminor out, but once I put my heels to her for a walk, she took off at a bolt. There had been little I could do to slow or stop her, and the run had been the best thing to have happened. The mare seemed to know what to do without any sort of guidance from my hand or foot; jumping over fallen logs and around trees, making me duck under low hanging branches. I had lost track of time before she slowed down on open ground. Her chest heaved in heavy breath and I was reeling from the ride. From somewhere behind me came a man's worried cry. I stopped the mare and turned to see Daeminor racing up toward me.

"What happened?" he questioned between catching his breath.

"I don't know. I barely put my heels to her when she bolted." I smiled, remembering the exhalation that I felt when the mare made her mad run through the country side. "I liked it, actually." I ran a hand through my hair, the smile still on my face.

"Then it's something to keep in mind for future use."

We rode side by side for several hours, enjoying the fair weather and clear blue skies. Of course it could have all been deceiving; I hardly trusted the weather when there was no readily available forecast. We finally stopped at the rocky edge of Kusheth and looked out over the body of water.

"The straits that separate Terre d'Ange from Alba," Daeminor spoke.

It had been one of my first geography lessons from Rolande all those months ago. The straits hadn't stopped the two countries from making contact; it was the mythological Master of the Straits. "Has anyone attempted to reach the shores of Alba despite the Master barring the way?"

"Many; none have been successful."

Sitting there on the mare overlooking the straits, I thought to the Gate sitting unused and how this one earthen barrier represented my own barrier back to Earth. The ride back to the estate was much more relaxed and the two of us spoke more of our pasts. Daeminor spoke of how he was the only son and child of his Shahrizai mother and a Naamahisn man. His father hadn't known she had been a widow and her womb was opened, and she had died a few years after giving birth to him. My heart went out to him; the feeling of being abandoned by my own mother from so long ago still affected me.

That night I stole outside, dressed in loose fitting clothing that allowed the slight breeze to move them. Laying on the ground with a clear view to the star lit sky, the ability to even find the quadrant that Earth was beyond me. I had sworn that I'd leave all my ties to Earth behind me, but how could I with my full formal name as: Aaliyah O'Neill de la Courcel nó Tauri?

"You look troubled, love."

It was useless to move and see who it was when I knew it was Daeminor. I merely put a hand out for him, which he took and laid down next to me. "I told myself that all ties to my home planet were to be severed, but I can't achieve that if I retain my full name. Something I'll speak to Prince Rolande about when I return."

"I'll go with you."

"No you don't. This is between the prince and myself."

"I also wish to the Dauphin."

Like I didn't know he wanted permission to date me or whatever it was called here in Terre d'Ange. "For what reason?" I didn't want to set myself up for rejection if the two of us weren't already courting and have to leave for the Palace in the morning.

"Because…I wish to have his permission to court you; properly."

I turned my gaze over to Daeminor. He stared at me in the most serious way that I've ever seen anyone look. He meant every word of it and there was no way I could have talked him out of it. Not that I wanted to end what the two of us had started, I wanted to see where our little seed of love went. Shifting my body, I moved to be on top of him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Shall we see this to the end?"

The remainder of those two weeks sailed by even if we never made it to the hunt and Daeminor served as an outrider to the carriage. I had wanted to ride as well, but he won the argument with that a princess and the heir apparent shouldn't be out in the open like that. Stuffed in the travelling box for a three day trip back to the City, I was more like a dressed up sardine than a person. With the warm weather, I won having the carriage curtains open. If there was to be someone to attack us, they wouldn't care if the curtains were open or not.

Foregoing a change of clothing upon arriving at the Palace, I sought out Rolande to find he was in one of the gardens privately owned by House Courcel. Giving thanks that Isabel hadn't been there, I stepped out and cleared my throat. He had looked so peaceful just sitting there looking at a flower bed that held an assortment of different flowers. Daeminor hadn't arrived, which gave me the time to speak with the Dauphin alone.

"Mayhap the lady would like to have some of the flowers for a bouquet," I commented as I sat next to Rolande.

"Don't play nice to me with her."

"Having second thoughts? Or has something else come up?"

"You know I cannot back out now, with the wedding a month and a half away. And it's Delaunay."

"What about him? The two of you had always been close and Isabel had come between you like a bitch between two studs. Put aside whatever grievances are there and make up with Delaunay." When had I gotten so wise to consul a prince of a realm? I was barely an adult on Earth and I had become the heir's child here on Gaia. "I would actually like to speak with you about something."

Rolande finally turned his attention away from the flowers. "What about, child?"

I looked away, unsure how to continue. "You know I had accepted a two week invitation to the Shahrizai country estate." He nodded. "Daeminor may approach you for permission to court me."

"Is that so? And what would you have me say? Something to scare him away so you could marry into a higher House?"

"What makes you think I want you to do that? I'm not one to sleep around with men who might give me the most. I hold one of the highest titles in Terre d'Ange along with the duties, responsibilities and benefits that comes along with it." I got to my feet, having half a mind to storm away with the matter still between us.

"Sit down, Aaliyah. I hold no qualms against the Shahrizai no matter how strange they are. And if you wish to court Daeminor, I will not prevent the courtship as so long he does not bring you harm. When he does come to speak to me about this, I'll stress the importance of no harm done."

I sat down and listened. He was allowed my courtship with Daeminor, but my mind raced with what could happened if I told him that there was a possibility I could be pregnant. "There's something else you may want to know in case you wish to call off the courtship. At the estate, Daeminor and I joined our bodies…and there's a chance I could be…"

He turned fully toward me, glaring at me. "Don't you dare say you're with child. We had an agreement!" He stormed to his feet and paced in front of the stone bench. "You were not to do so until it was assured that Isabel was."

"Like I actually planned to couple with Daeminor and get with child. Don't you dare attempt to lay blame solely on me. Mayhap it'll be for the best that I retired to the country for the next few months until Isabel's with child." I took to my feet, challenging him.

"Mayhap it should be for the best you took your leave from the Palace; but I will not remove what is due to you as a Princess of the Blood. I will have the deed of a country and City estate gathered and delivered to you by week's end."

I nodded, accepting what had been given in concession. "I'll go make the preparations now." There had been little for packing since what I had worn at the country estate had gone for washing and my offworld uniform and weapons would be buried on the bottom of the trunk. The fear of someone finding and shooting themselves had still been at the top of my list since the highest form of weaponry the D'Angelines had was the sword and crossbow. I hardly trusted myself in finding the hiding places for my high power weapons.

"You've taken your time returning," a male voice sounded when I closed the door to my chambers.

On instinct I reached for a weapon that wasn't there as I turned toward the sound of the voice. My body relaxed when it was realized that the one that spoke was Daeminor. "I went to speak with Prince Rolande."

"And what did he have to say?" He moved in close, wrapping me in the way I had found to be comforting.

"That he grants our courtship, though he'll want to speak with you about it. And I told him that there's a possibility that I could be with child."

"That's great news! We can start planning now."

"Don't get over excited just yet, love. The Prince didn't take to well to it, and he had suggested that I took leave of the Palace for the foreseeable future. Deeds of a city and country estate are to be delivered by the end of the week." I finally had my chance to escape the Palace for a time, but after all that time calling it home, I didn't want to go. So secured in where I was and the position I held, with one sentence to the Dauphin I was basically exiled from the one home I knew for the past six months.

"You can't be serious." Daeminor pulled away, shifting his hands to my shoulders. "Why would he even ask it of you?"

"The two of us had an agreement that I wouldn't become with child until it was known that Isabel was."

"Absurd. Why would he even suggest that?"

I removed myself from his hold. "Because I'm only to warm the seat for his eldest child if anything happened to him or Ganelon before the child's eighteen. I've been deemed worthy enough to be an heir only if there is no other option. Oh my God, I'm the spare!" Never had I gotten to that point where I felt like I was useless or unworthy of whatever I was doing in a group.

"You're not the spare, never are you the spare. Nor are you worthless." He pulled me in close and held me. "Regardless of what happens, never are you those things."

I took those words to heart in the following days as I made sure that I had my wardrobe and belongings packed up and ready for the pending move. My Earth clothing and weapons had been packed away, though I kept the Zat in the shoulder bag for my own protection. There were still the whispered rumors that I had been sent by their pantheon or some other group of deities that had the knowledge of advance technology. Best to keep the most advanced form of technology within reach.

True to Rolande's word, the deeds of one country and City estate arrived by livered servant. They were given with a note on top and the servant bowed before leaving, though I hardly took heed of it. Opening the note, I read the flowing word in his hand stating that both deeds had been given to me for my personal use. It had taken some work for him to allow both estates to come into my name because of Ganelon's reluctance of me having the estates. I was yet more in debt with the Dauphin because of his trust in me. He and Daeminor had a lengthy discussion I hadn't been privy to and Daeminor hadn't wished to discuss it when he came by afterwards.

"He's more disappointed that the agreement had been broken than anything else," Daeminor had said. "If I had known of that, maybe we wouldn't have gone as far as we did."

"Or that you knew I had no need to pray to Eisheth to open my womb." We were in my Palace chambers, overseeing the moving of my belongings from it. "I may yet learn that I'm not pregnant in a couple weeks." I had prayed to whoever of the Gods would hear me to see that the fear of pregnancy was for not.

"It doesn't matter if you are or not, it'll just give us more time to practice."

I scuffed; typical man thinking. Though I had no complaints about it since Daeminor made sure that I was pleasured as well as he was. When the last of my belongings had been carried out except for my leather shoulder bag that contained the Zat and all my research notes on the Chair Room and a few other notes on how I could convert the Gregorian calendar to help keep track of the year in Terre d'Ange, I turned and left the room. There was little point on hanging around in the room if I was no longer welcomed in the Palace.

In the private courtyard, I saw that my mare had been attached to the wagon that would carry my packed belongings and Rolande waiting for us. "What brings you to see us off?"

"To see if I could speak with you for a moment."

"You've already made your point about me obvious. I'm not to reside within the Palace as so long there's a possibility I'm pregnant." I moved for the carriage only to be blocked. "Please move aside, your highness."

"Not until I speak with you."

He wanted me out, but now that I was on my way, he refused to allow me to leave. With my arms crossed over my chest, my body fell into that posture of a hip jutted out to a side and weight on one leg and my mind was waiting for any sort of stupid reason from him. "What about?"

"I'm sorry for how this turned out. I do wish to remain in contact with you."

"If you're really that sorry, you'd make sure that none of this has to happen." A long shot if I ever knew one. "But you're not, are you? Isabel probably sent you to make sure I'm gone until she's with child." There was a sudden sting on a cheek and my body was pulled back.

"I highly suggest you remove yourself from our presence, Dauphin," Daeminor informed Rolande. "Or I'll be pressing charges on the Princess' behalf against you."

An arm was wrapped around my shoulders, holding me against his body. Putting a hand to my cheek, it was warm from the slap. Rolande didn't say a word, just stepped around us and disappeared. "I want to see Anafiel before we make our tour of the estates."

"Can be done." Daeminor handed me into the unmarked carriage and climbed in after me before closing the door.

I kept the curtains closed, not wanting to show I was leaving the Palace in disgrace even if it had been Rolande's order that I did so. I still stand by what I said about Isabel sending Rolande to send me off like that. The carriage stopped soon enough and a door opened by the footman. I stepped outside and felt Daeminor step out behind me. The door to the townhouse was opened and Anafiel stood at the threshold. All thoughts of holding myself to the high standards of being a princess and temporary second in line for the throne had gone from my mind when I ran for him. With an embrace, he stood in calm patience while I told him what had transpired to let me there on his doorstep.

"Come inside, the both of you," he said, guiding me in with a comforting arm around my shoulders.

With food and wine ordered, we all sat in the backyard terrace. In those months after the fall out between him and Rolande, I barely saw Anafiel though I trusted him even then.

"So there's a good chance you may be with child and Isabel's jealous," Anafiel commented, leaning back in his chair.

"That's my reasoning why Rolande decided to send me away from the Palace until the two of them are married and Isabel herself is with child." I sipped at the wine. "Though I wouldn't know for sure I _am_ with child for another few weeks."

"You're more than welcome to remain here for that time."

Daeminor shook his head. "I wouldn't put it past the Dauphin to have put in orders to the servants at both estates to report that we had indeed arrived even for a short time."

"Or Isabel had given she had attempted to subvert my authority in my own chambers a few months ago by putting servants loyal to her into my household."

"With luck you'll be able to obtain a staff you trust," Anafiel suggested.

It was something I took upon myself to see to personally. Not wanting to travel out to the country estate than travel back to the City, I instructed the carriage driver to go to the City estate.

"You don't have to put yourself into this exile with me," I mentioned to Daeminor. There was the guilt that he had been forced into leaving the comforts of the Palace because he stuck by me.

"I'm just at fault equally as you. Even if you're not with child, it was our combined actions."

Words of a man who loved a woman that had been exiled from her adopted home. There was little I could have done to convince him that he didn't have to stay with me, and I had been grateful for his unending support during that time. The day being half gone by the time we had left Anafiel's townhouse, the decision to remain at my deeded townhouse overnight had been made before we even arrived. The staff at the townhouse was caught off guard when Daeminor and I stepped out of the carriage and a night's worth of luggage had been offloaded from the luggage wagon.

"Your highness, we weren't expecting you," the seneschal rushed when he met me just inside the door. "Is there anything you require of us?"

I pulled out the two deeds and produced the one for the townhouse and all that went with it. "The prince Dauphin had in his gracious generosity granted me the deed to this townhouse. I'll be here for the remainder of the day and will leave in the morning tomorrow. I would like to speak with the staff and to see the books."

The seneschal rushed off to follow my orders and I looked to Daeminor to see a reassuring nod. Finding what passed as a study, and a poor one at that, I managed to organize the desk before the seneschal arrived with the first of many in the staff at the townhouse. That was a long afternoon that ran into the evening hours. With a list of names of the staff, I attempted to gather up my notes when a quiet knock brought my attention to the door. There stood a female child no older than eight holding a homemade doll. She ducked half behind the wall when my attention fell on her. With a smile and a wave, I attempted to lure her into the study.

"It's alright, you can come in," I told her in a soft voice. Stepping around the desk, I knelt down to be on her level. "My name's Aaliyah. What's yours?"

She muttered something that I didn't quite catch. Still with a smile, I repeated my question for her name.

"Adelina." Still soft, but audible that time.

I shifted to sit cross legged and leaned forward a little on my elbows and knees. "That's a pretty doll, Adelinea. Did your mommy make it for you?"

"My nana did. She said mama had it when she was my age."

I fuzzed over faces but did remember an elderly woman who served as the cook and remembered that she mentioned having a granddaughter she was taking care of because the daughter died in childbirth. The older woman had taken this and another job to make sure that Adelina had enough food at the end of the day. "And your nana is a wonderful woman. Do you wish to help me with something?" She nodded. "I might be in need of some advice on the people that work here; do you think you or your nana could help with that?"

Adelina nodded. "I can help."

I stood and offered a hand to her, which she accepted. Sitting at the desk, I had her in my lap and the list of names of all those who were employed at the townhouse in my hands. Adelina gave insights of the people that may not have come about if I had questioned the adults; and just hearing how one or two of the staff had managed to steal items from the house and essentially the crown had me change my departure time until I dealt with the thieves.

"Your highness," an elder woman called.

I looked up to see the woman standing at the study door and waved her in. "May I help you?"

"I've come to gather my granddaughter."

I looked down to see that the child had fallen asleep in my arms. "Of course." I stood to hand the child over. "I've had a change of plans for tomorrow. Some news has come to light that I must take care of before I depart for the country estate. Can you make sure that the seneschal and the rest of the staff know?"

"It shall be done, princess." She curtsied the best she could give she had a sleeping eight year old in her arms. The grandmother turned and left, leaving me to pillow my head on folded arms resting on the desk.

"Something tells me that you're overworking yourself," a voice commented.

"Or that I've trouble on my hands that needs to be dealt with before we leave." I lifted my head to see Daeminor. "To think I had hoped that there weren't be any trouble."

"Something's come up, hasn't it?"

"There are reports of theft from the townhouse. I want to make it known to the staff that such actions won't be tolerated regardless if the crown or I hold the deed." I stood from the desk and walked over to Daeminor. "I hate having said that we'd leave in the morning then change plans on everyone, but I feel like this has to be done."

"I'm positive that the Dauphin knew that you'd be able to handle all of this. Come to bed, Elua knows that you'll need the rest for tomorrow and the staff."

That first night outside the Palace had been unsettling with a new set of noises. In the Palace, there had been so few that I hadn't given a second thought to the feral cats and dogs and all sorts of drunken and stumbling people either going home or going to their next bar or tavern or whatever such places were called in that time period. Living in Jack's home far from the city of Colorado Springs, I hadn't really grown accustomed to the nigh sounds of city life even if I knew the day sounds. Daeminor held an immense amount of patience with me, holding me close and rubbed my back as if I was a crying child to be soothed during a thunderstorm. I gained little sleep that night because of the thoughts that ran through my mind on how to deal with the thieves.

Daeminor had fallen asleep long before I had given up my attempt to chase it. There was a balcony on our second floor master bedroom and I stood on it, greeting the sun in its rise. Wrapped in a soft downy like cotton robed to chase away the early morning chill, I made myself a promise to attempt to sleep in the carriage if we left for the country before the day's end. Arms wrapped themselves around my torso when the sun had fully risen and I rested my head against a shoulder.

"Have you been up all night? That's not healthy."

"My mind wouldn't settle enough to let sleep come. I need to get ready to speak with the staff."

"I can help with that."

I chuckled. "We'll never get out of the room."

He placed a kiss on the back of my head. "I'll send in Emilie and Daniele to help then. Mayhap I'll get a peak."

Soon enough I was dressed and situated so … official in the study, I wanted to run screaming from the room. But I suffered through it as the staff came in groups of two or three and I questioned them. Those that were honest told me what Adelina had, and those had something to hide showed several of the signs they were lying about the thefts. Those that showed such signs I decided to hold them over for additional questions after I had finished the initial round of questioning. When the last person left the study, I cupped my throbbing head in my hands and rubbed my temples.

"Your highness?"

The voice brought my head up to see Adelina's grandmother standing at the threshold with a serving tray with food on it. I waved her it. "What is it?"

"I thought it would be best if I brought you a meal since you're busy here."

"Thank you. Have I asked for your name last night?"

"It's Jolie, your highness." She set the tray, down on the desk, folding her hands in front of her.

I gestured her to sit. "Do you know anything about missing items from the townhouse here? Regardless if it happened before I gained the deed or after, it's theft from the crown. And I won't stand for it." I leaned forward, arms propped up on the desk. "I trust that you know what could happen if I find the offenders."

Jolie nodded silently. "I have noticed some missing items since the hunt during which the Lady Edmeé lost her life. Bastien, the seneschal, and two of the stable hands have been acting strange."

"Can you have Bastien and the two offending stable hands report to me after my lunch?"

"As you command, Princess." She stood, curtsied, and saw herself from the study.

The meal was of fish caught off the coast of Eisande with a side of greens and a glass of wine from Naamarre and an apple dish from L'Agance. The taste in food had been completely different from what I had grown up on Earth. There were all chemicals and GMOs and things that weren't all that healthy for a person's body. Here, food was natural and rich in nutrients that may have been lost back on Earth. It had been a shock to my system those first few days; I didn't know if my body would be able to adjust to Earth food again if I made it back even for a visit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** There's a lemon here.

Chapter 7

The two stable hands were easier to handle than Bastien. I let them go, each with a small purse that, providing they were smart with it, would last until they gained new employment. They gave little in the way of trying to fight for their job, just accepted my judgment with bowed heads. Bastien had been one of the most stubborn men I had ever met.

"You sent for me, your highness?"

I closed the record book when he entered and looked up. "I did, have a seat. Now, I'm sure that you know why you're here."

He sat in one of the two chairs. "I'm not sure I do, your highness."

"Your name came up as one of three for reported thefts from this townhouse. You do know that such an action on crown property is met with severe punishment."

Bastien jumped to his feet. "How dare you suggest that I stole from the crown! I've ever been loyal to it."

"Sit. Down." I glared at him, daring him to do something stupid. "There have been several reports that name you as being the chief among those that perpetrated in the thefts. Now, I can let you go with the same purse I gave the others. Or if you still wish to cause a scene, I'll have you taken away and stand trial for crimes against the crown and myself." I wanted him to go that second route; my life had been rather boring regardless of the pregnancy scare and dealing with Isabel.

He sat, head low now as a man defeated. "I'm sorry, your highness."

I opened a drawer and pulled out a purse. With my eyes on him, seeing his own grow wide, I opened it and pulled out ten gold crowns. With a sounding clink, the crowns were placed on the desk in front of him. "You can take those ten crowns and leave, or leave with no charity at all."

Bastien took the crowns without a word, leaving with only a bow. That had left me without two stable hands and a seneschal.

"Don't you worry about that, your highness," Jolie said. "We've done best without Bastien even before his bout of theft. It's trusted stable hands you'll be needing."

"Perhaps a trip to Night's Doorstep might be in order," I suggested.

With the manner of dealing with the thefts done, the idea of having the staff, Daeminor and myself all dined in the kitchen like a big family. All those gathered stopped mid motion and stared at me like I had said something against House Courcel. "Is there something wrong with going to Night's Doorstep?"

"I don't know if I follow your thought, highness," Jolie said, putting her fork down.

"Aaliyah, please. I've had enough of having any and all versions of the title I have when a simple name would do."

"Night's Doorstep is home to places of ill-repute and does services to those who could not afford any of the Houses on Mount Nuit," Daeminor sought to inform me.

"I'm not seeking to employ any of that sort. Mayhap some of the Tsingani boys that make it home might see employment here rather than attempting to scrap by on the streets." With my wine glass in hand, I propped that hand up on an elbow and sipped while looking at those at the table who had some say in what happened in the house.

"The Tsingani cannot be trusted by any accounts," Daeminor commented. "Why would you want to have that lot here when you've just gotten over thefts by our own people?"

Our own people. Had I become so absorbed into the D'Angeline culture that the man I considered to be my boyfriend, whom I told how I truly arrived in Terre d'Ange, believed that I was a D'Angeline? It threw me for a loop, and it made my decision to speak with Rolande about dropping some of my name to adhere to my adopted culture's norms.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to leave here with a short staff." I turned to Daeminor. "I'm sorry this is taking longer than I said it would."

He reached over and took my hand. "I trust you. This may happen again at the country estate."

"Then I would like to make a trip, as a person not as a Princess of the Blood, to Night's Doorstep for stable hands. The matter of finding an able seneschal might prove the more difficult task."

Half of the staff at the townhouse believed I was setting myself up for more thefts, but I believed that with a couple of Tsingani boys would be more trustworthy than two D'Angelines of the same age. The remainder of the day I spent in borrowed clothing from Daeminor and Night's Doorstep. He helped to point out where several families of Tsingani lived with children born between the two cultures; Tsingani and D'Angeline. Hidden on my body were two large purses that had been decided upon for the families if the boys had such to leave.

"Are you sure about this, Li?" Daeminor asked, using a nickname that helped make me have more of a masculine form. "We don't have to do this."

"I told you already, I'm doing this. If you don't like it, go back to the townhouse or to Kusheth." It had been the closest I ever came to seeing the two of us splitting up as a couple. "Now keep quiet if you have nothing better to say." Still watching the two boys, no older than ten, I watched as they waited for an opportune time to steal some food. What easier way to gain their trust than by giving them food and drink? With enough food to feed both boys in my hands, I motioned them to follow over to an outdoor sitting area.

"If I said I've got a way for the both of you to eat three times a day and a warm place to sleep, what would you said?" I asked as they ate.

"Whatcha mean, m'lord?" one asked still with food in his mouth.

"I mean, if I offered you both employment in my household here in the City that had what I said. If you don't want it, I'll leave now." Moving to stand and leave, I watched both boys drop their food and rush to have me sit.

"We'll take it," the first boy said.

The urge to smile threatened to break my theatre act. "Now, I would like to know the names of my new employees before we talk specifics."

"I'm Achille, and this here be my cousin by-blow Tiber. What's this job you've hired us for?"

"Stable hands; I've recently had to let go two of mine and am looking for those that know how to handle horses and all the trappings that might require them."

"You can trust us, milord," Tiber said, thumping his chest. "Where shall we go?"

I twisted a wrist, the signal to Daeminor that the two were well in hand for employment. "There is one more thing, and if you do not wish to trust me and not have the positions, it's understandable. Can you handle being under the employment and orders of a woman?"

"Why do you ask?"

I removed my hair from the loose club Jolie had put in and reached into the shirt that had the top few buttons undone and managed to loosen the bindings that held my chest in tight. That was enough to show the two boys that I was a woman. "I'm Aaliyah de la Courcel."

"It'll be an honor to serve you, princess." Tiber put his drink down and put a fist over his heart in a salute.

Daeminor came up alongside and stood at my right side.

"This is Daeminor Shahrizai, he is to be given the same respect and protocol you would give me," I instructed. "If you do well in your positions and what I ask of you, mayhap I may find some use of you."

"We shall do it and more, highness," Achille swore.

So eager to serve; and the knowledge of having warm food and shelter may have made the decision for them. I stood and turned just in a way that only Daeminor could hear. "If luck holds, Jolie and some of the other senior staff may have whittled down the applicants for the seneschal position. If so, all three new employees will have a stern speaking too before they start tomorrow."

I had been proven right before that the stable hands were easily managed than the seneschal, and there was the hope it wasn't so this time around. I chose a change of wardrobe before dealing with the applicants. The first applicant had been waiting patiently in the study when I entered it. A man of middle years with some grey around the temples, his hazel eyes held more than a story or two.

"What's your name, messiur?" I asked, sitting behind the desk and folded my hands on top of the pile of papers.

"Ansel, milady. I brought references, and my last employer spoke highly."

"I shall see." Shuffling through the papers, I found the one with his name on it. His last employer did indeed highly of him, though there was a note that said he had been caught seen in bed with the employer's wife several times. Something I wasn't willing to chance even if Ansel proved to prefer women over men. "Have you any dalliances that I should know about?"

"None, milady."

"So if I call upon your last employer, he would deny that you have taken to bed his own wife? Elua commanded only to love, but I will not hold an adulterer in my employ."

"Surely you have as well, your highness."

"My personal business is just that, mine. Now, I highly suggest you see yourself from my home." I tore up his application before he could follow my orders. "And send the next applicant in!"

Each one seemed to have something I didn't find attractive in a seneschal in service to myself and really the crown. When the afternoon was taken over by the evening, and I had exhausted all applicants, Jolie appeared with a serving tray.

"And there's someone here to apply for seneschal."

"So late in the day?" I closed my eyes, wishing that I could have eaten my evening meal in peace. "I'm beginning to think that I have no need for a seneschal here."

"Which is why I've decided to put in for the position."

"Oh?" My attention had been diverted from the food that had been placed before me. "And how long have you been employed by the crown here?"

"Since my daughter was Adelina's age. I served as a second cook to the members of House Courcel when they came. When the cook before me retired, I took up the position. Even when Bastien was here and giving ridiculous orders, I was behind him to fix things."

So he had been a fuck up even then? "Can I trust you to be able to keep the house in order and keep an eye on the two new stable hands?"

"And more, your highness."

I nodded. "You have the position."

With all matters settled, that night was the last we from the Palace spent there in the City. I dressed early and went to see the two new stable hands to make sure they were well aware of the rules of the house. Both boys had been given fresh clothes fitting their positions of stable hands to a Princess of the Blood and were standing before me in the courtyard while the staff loaded the luggage wagon and the carriage.

"I inform you if there are any reports of theft by either of you, the staff has orders to give you both a severance purse and to put you back on the street," I stressed. "There will be no second chances."

"Understood, milady," they said in unison.

I nodded. "Good. Jolie will be watching over the two of you to make sure there is no trouble caused by you." With that, I turned and climbed into the carriage with Daeminor and my trusted serving women behind me. The ride to the country estate had been by far the worst way of travel I suffered. Three days on the road in a carriage with four other people and stopping at inns at night, the urge for a bath when we arrived at the estate. If I had thought matters at the townhouse in the City were bad, things at the estate were worse.

It was evident that neither property had been used by those who could claim themselves members of House Courcel or had the ability to call upon their services. The staff at the estate had little warning of our pending arrival, which helped me all the better. Cobwebs thick with dust clung to the corners in nearly every room, the book keeping for the running of the estate's business in apple products would take me longer to figure out when they were filled out, and half of the home staff had the air of incompetence. That first night I refused to even speak with the seneschal, the thought I would be enraged with him and would remove him from his position might help him in being more of a help than hindrance.

"Is that a wise choice, love?" Daeminor put up to me once Emilie left the master bedroom. "Letting the man squirm in the thought of what you could do to him?"

"It's a disgrace that a country estate owned by the Crown be reduced to the state like this one." I gave Daeminor a soft kiss on the lips. "I don't know who the last royal occupant was, but I won't stand for this."

"You know you're beautiful like this?" He stepped in close and wrapped his arms around me. "All filled with the angered urgent need to remove the dead weight."

"It might do you good to say such compliments more; though it'd do without the adage." My next kiss was deeper and passionate than the little peck I had first given him. I didn't look to run the risk of getting a child so soon after the scare, but I longed for some comfort after all the emotional trauma my mind had gone through, I needed to feel something other than being displaced.

He never questioned me that night, as if he knew what I wanted. His hands on my skin, feeling their way up my bed shirt and teased the semi-erect nipples. I broke off the kiss long enough to remove my shirt, and he followed suit. He latched onto a breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue and made sure the other didn't lose out. A hand reached out and rubbed the outside of his pants, wanting the stiffening bulge. My hand slipped in under the hem, moving over the shaft. A moan came from a breast, and the head on that moved to the other.

"Daeminor," I whispered, feeling like I had to give him pleasure as well. "Let me have you."

He pulled away and I slid down his chest and torso, planting kisses along the way. On my knees, I took the hem of his pants in my teeth and pulled down slow and easy just to tease him. Finally he sprung free and his pants pooled at his ankles. Before he could feel any sense of loss in pleasure, I took him and felt a groan more than heard it.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked.

"I know a trick or two." I glided up his body, locking his gaze with mine before I tossed him onto the bed and stripped myself of my pants. His shaft twitched as if it knew what was next. What was I thinking? I grew up on guy movies and hung out with guys for as long as I could remember, I had nothing to base my meager attempts of seduction on. With what little grace I managed to muster and balance to match, I saddled myself on top of Daeminor. Both hands provided support on his pectorals as I looked down at a smiling face.

"You just might become skilled among the Shahrizai if they ever visited Valerian House," he said.

"I may wish to visit both Mandrake and Valerian when we return," I replied, slowly lowering myself onto him. "Just so I could see what skills I could use here."

"You're doing a fine job of playing Mandrake to my Valerian."

I teased him so much that night, loving the moans I gained from him before he finally climaxed inside me. It all felt so right to be with him even after all that had happened in recent days, and I couldn't be happier. "I could get use to this." I rolled to lie on the bed and was wrapped up by Daeminor's arm.

"Used to what?"

"Living here with you. Providing we get everything sorted out soon enough."

Sorting through the book records proved to be more of a headache than the ones at the townhouse. The books were so disorganized it was difficult to discern where to begin with them. A little dent had been made with those when the seneschal entered the office.

"Your highness, may I speak with you?"

"How did you allow these records become so disheveled?" I hardly looked up from the open books that I had on the desk in the attempt to find the beginning and end dates so they could be shelved in chronological order. "You had been put in charge of making sure this estate and the business thereof ran smoothly. How can you if you cannot find the proper records?" Finally I looked up to see the questions clearly put him on edge. Good; perhaps the time to think might have done him good.

"I have other duties to tend to other thank bookkeeping, your highness. Surely you are suggesting that I am to add recordkeeping to that list?"

"I am suggesting that you tend to your duties as a seneschal to my estate and business." I stood from the chair behind the desk. "I find that you are sufficiently lacking in that regard, and must immediately and effectively terminate your employment here. And do not look here for a future reference." I sat down and turned my attention back to the books in the hope of fixing his mistake.

"Your highness, if I may…"

"You are dismissed."

Without a seneschal, I had to manage everything. There had been some guilt of putting all the domestics on Daeminor, but with the estate in my name I felt like there was no little choice. The bookkeeping had been sorted through within that first week and I had decided to visit the orchards that supplied the apples for the other parts of the business. Rumor had floated around long before Daeminor and I showed our faces at the orchards that the two of us were lovers and not yet officially recognized consorts. Mayhap we were at that time and didn't dare speak of it between us at the time. I hadn't wanted to speak of it until the manner of settling things with the staff and logistics was over.

The overseer for the orchards met the two of us when we dismounted our horses and handed them to a field hand. He had ensured me that the year's crop was well in hand and would be ready for harvest by summer's end. Granted I knew little of growing apples at the time, and the apple trees showed that the overseer was a competent man who knew what he was doing unlike the seneschal who I still needed to find a replacement for. He ensured me that he dealt with all matters on the fields; all punishment fit the crime committed. No one in the fields or those in the other departments that he knew of had committed a dismissible offense.

The remainder of the day had been spent in a tour of the areas that made jellies, jams, butters, juices, and other assorted products that went to the City and local towns. The estate itself had a thriving orchard and business, but it was floundering under the leadership of the seneschal. With luck and a good seneschal, it would have been possible that it would all thrive in the years to come. If only politics hadn't called me back to the City. Nearly a month had passed since I arrived with Daeminor and Elua had been looking out for us when a man of middle age arrived hearing that we had been in need of a seneschal.

"And what qualifications do you have for the position?" I had accepted him in the office that finally looked like one, and held his application in a hand.

"I've been released from my last position when the estate had been absorbed by a minor lord who had married into a family and sought to replace the positioned staff with his own."

Which had been noted on his paper in a feminine hand; maybe the lord's wife hoping that the man would find more suitable work elsewhere. It was also noted he held the position for nearly two decades. "You have the position, Andrien." I stood and offered a hand. "I hate to give you a job and run, but I have been called to the City."

"It's quite understandable, your highness. I assure you that your estate and business is in capable hands."

The carriage ride home I had been bogged down with all the many reasons of why I was being called back to the City when I was supposed to have been in exile. Had I lost track of time and was it time for the wedding already? Had both King Ganelon and Dauphin Rolande succumbed to death, which left me the throne I wasn't born to hold? Or was it something else I couldn't think of?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Palace was in full tilt preparation when I arrived with Daeminor. No one had dared to stop my advances toward Rolande's chambers, or they were too involved in their work to stop me. Either way, my progress went unmolested and I burst into Rolande's chambers where he was dressing in what looked like formal wedding attire. "What's the meaning for calling me back from your exile, Dauphin?"

"I had thought you'd like to attend the wedding. You haven't experienced a wedding done in Terre d'Ange."

"I haven't experienced Mount Nuit and her thirteen Houses of the Night Court. Would you care to allow me to go?"

"Not as long as you are still my heir regent." He turned to face me, shirt unbuttoned that exposed a toned chest and stomach.

"So you'd rather risk me getting with child by a member of the peerage but not by any one of the Night Flowers?" I reached for Daeminor, taking his hand in mine. "Then I tell you now that I take Daeminor Shahrizai as my Consort until such time an engagement and wedding can be agreed upon." I forced Rolande's hand as he forced mine regardless if Isabel had been behind him putting me into exile.

"You would tie House Courcel with House Shahrizai?"

"If it will show you that I will not be forced to an arranged marriage between royals and people deemed acceptable into the ranks of royalty." I had heard what arranged marriages between royals could do to the European royal families on Earth; something I didn't want in Terre d'Ange even if I was the Dauphine Regent.

"So be it, Aaliyah," Rolande spoke. "I will take this to my father for a formal…"

"I have brought it to you, Dauphin. Will you accept us as Consorts, or shall I still be put into exile until such time you become king and accept my proposal?"

Rolande had been torn between the two choices I had put to him. Either suffer with his heir regent in exile for who knew how long or accept having House Shahrizai part of House Courcel. "It is accepted."

I turned and left his chambers before he could change his mind. The walk to my own chambers seemed so subdued compared to the near run to Rolande's. Once in the relative safety of my chambers and surrounded by people I trusted, I put myself against Daeminor. "I'm so sorry I forced you into this. I bet that there was a line leading from the Kusheth estate to the coast of woman waiting for you."

"Yet I only see you. I gave myself to you that first night we were together at the estate." He pulled back. "You may hold the title of Princess of the Blood, but it is only you I want."

"Your highness, Lord Daeminor," Emilie cut in. "It's time to prepare for the wedding."

I nodded and allowed my three trusted women to dress me in a gown of Courcel blue with thread of silver. Daeminor had gone to dress in nearby chambers just to give each of us a measure of privacy despite seeing each other in other regards. With everything in place, a group of us journeyed by carriage to the Temple of Elua in the City. The one comfort was having Daeminor in the carriage with me among the other four nobles. While the four chatted about everything that had to do about the wedding, I held Daeminor's hand with the urge to speak to him about how our official status as Consorts might affect everything around us.

At the temple, we had been received by a couple acolytes who instructed that our footwear be removed. I had made a trip or two to the garden dedicated to Elua at the Palace and it was there I found some peace amidst all the controlled chaos surrounded me. A crowd had arrived already in the sanctum where I attempted to lose myself to no avail. Rolande had spotted me from where he stood with two people in robes that signified they belonged to a priesthood of some kind. He motioned me to his side.

"My father actually approves of your match with Lord Daeminor," he whispered. "Once the excitement of the wedding is over, he wishes to speak with the both of you."

I nodded and motioned to the robed people. "Why the need for two priests?"

He looked over, following my motion. "The one in the blue is a priest of Elua and the one in red is Naamah's priestess. The wedding is actually simply done."

Before he could continue, Isabel and her party arrived and all those gathered fell silent and turned their attention to her. A gown of off white hugged her body and flared out a little from the hips, something I suspected she had a hand in designing. She took a glance at me and glared, most likely thinking that she had won in my exile but didn't like seeing me in House Courcel colors and standing next to Rolande as if I was serving as his best man. I was back in Rolande's good graces and it must have made her lived. When Isabel finally reached Rolande's side, they joined hands and Elua's priest stepped forward.

He touched the earth than gestured to the sky as if he was embracing it. With a vial of what could have been holy oil, but I wasn't positive, and with a thumb full of the oil touch both their foreheads before passing the oil off to the priestess who repeated the process.

"Lady Isabel," the priest spoke, breaking the ambient silence of the sanctuary. "Do you take Prince Rolande to be your loving husband, to have and hold, to honor above all others, until death takes you?"

"I do."

"And do you, Prince Rolande, take Lady Isabel to be your loving wife, to have and hold, to honor above all others, until death takes you?"

"I do."

"I now ask you both to seal your union with a kiss."

They did and the priest lifted his arms to encompass all those present and in a voice so all could hear, "Let it be done!"

The ceremony had been simply done, even compared to the royal weddings done in record back on Earth, and in all inklings of wedding ideas I had, none came close to being this simple or royal lavish. I waited patiently as the crowd thinned back toward the foyer to collect their footwear. Isabel never strayed far from Rolande, not allowing me to have the ability to speak with him privately. The carriage ride back to the Palace held squawking women who seemed to be more interested in the reception than Daeminor and I.

To have escaped back to my chambers would have been easily done with all of the commotion and attention in the hall where the reception was being held. I couldn't remember the last wedding I had gone to; if I had gone to one that is. It was still a struggle for me to know I'd have a dress to look forward to wearing for the day in Terre d'Ange. Sure, there were those few hunting outfits, but they weren't fit for a ranking member of the court and House Courcel.

"It can't be that bad for you," Daeminor commented during the walk to the hall.

"It's not so much the event and all that's involved; it's Isabel and her belief that she's better than I am. She'll learn tomorrow that I'm still not in the Dauphin's good graces and use that to her advantage." I let out a sigh. "And when she gets with child before we are, she'll hold that over our heads to show that she will ever be the better."

"Do you really believe she's better than you?"

Memories of the hunt and seeing Isabel's small victorious smile when she learned that Edmeé was dead surfaced. I had known then and still knew that she had to bribe someone to cut Edmeé's saddle, but couldn't prove it since a particular stable hand disappeared and I couldn't track him. I stopped walking, causing the people behind us to swerve around us and Daeminor to turn and face me. "No."

"Then don't worry about it. She'll soon be with child and you'll be able to return here as a trusted member of House Courcel." His words in the attempt to settle my nerves didn't really do the trick. Something had taken hold of a little piece of my mind and I couldn't think of what it might have been.

The reception hall had been given little expense on the decorations. At the head table sat King Ganelon, who I had seen rarely since putting in my request of laying the foundation of good relations between Terre d'Ange and Earth. Even now I am under the impression that he didn't believe that I came through the Gate and had merely ran away from home and suffered a head injury. Lord Barquiel was speaking with the king on his left where the Princess Consort would have sat, and the remaining chairs were left open. I would have sat next to Rolande and Daeminor on my other side if it weren't for the fact Rolande and Isabel had just wed.

"Are you sure about this?" Daeminor whispered.

I nodded. "Better now than never." I approached the table and curtsied to Ganelon. "Your Majesty."

He waved me away without a word. Left to my own devices, I mingled with the guests and discussed trivial things that bore no relevance to life the following month. Many expressed their happiness that I was back in the City, though I countered with the need to return to the country estate to ensure that things were still in functioning order.

"I do plan on returning before winter sets in," I made sure to add.

Servants shifted through the crowds, asking the guests to take their seats. Daeminor and I took our own at the king's table, leaving the two seats between Ganelon and myself open. Once everyone settled, a herald called out; "Presenting the Dauphin Prince Rolande de la Courcel and Lady Isabel L'Envers de la Courcel."

We all rose as the new couple entered the reception hall and applauded them. They took their seats, and Isabel attempted to keep as much distance between me without making it seem like it. To the day she died, she saw me as a threat to her child who was the true heir to the throne of Terre d'Ange. A feast fitting a royal wedding was served and toasts were made. I made a small speech to both, putting on a front that Isabel and I were on good terms. The dancing began and Daeminor was quick to get me away from Isabel. Everyone made room for the couple to have their first dance to be joined by those sitting at the head table. At one point during the night, Rolande had gained my hand for a dance. I had several glasses of wine and was feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Isabel went to Eisheth's temple today," he informed me. "We both hope that she will get with child soon."

"You're not alone in that hope." I should have started my cycle earlier in the day, but said nothing in the fear of being exiled from court all together. "I hope Eisheth grants your wish soon."

"Is there something bothering you, Aaliyah?"

I looked away for a minute before meeting his gaze. "I missed my cycle again. Obviously I don't want the whole court to know or Isabel for that matter."

"This isn't going to become a natural thing with you every few months?"

I attempted to pull away, but he held me in refusal of my attempted escape. "How dare you accuse me of claiming to be with child? It's not something to make fun of. I am merely informing you that there is a possibility of two children in House Courcel if Isabel gets with a child soon."

He must not have had much experience with women having their cycles being in sync with each other. I knew it has happened before and wouldn't doubt it even then. "I wouldn't be surprised if you and she get busy within the next few nights she'll get with child sooner than later." That must have reassured him and I gained a smile. After the dance, he returned to Isabel and they made their way from the hall within that hour. The night passed and the guests had trickled out and Daeminor and I were among the last few hold outs before finally leaving for my chambers in the Palace.

The next morning, we left for the country estate with few goodbyes and arrived at the estate in a few days. The buildings were still standing, a good sign, and we were welcomed by Andrien and the staff of the manor.

"How was the wedding, your highness," Andrien asked when I emerged from the carriage.

"As one might expect; simple ceremony and a lavish reception yet subdued. How has production been?"

"As smooth as it was when you left. We expect sales to climb as the harvest season continues into the early winter."

The business did experience sales like Andrien had predicted. I kept careful notes on sale transactions and what products were selling more than others. Barrels of apples sold to locals and a few went to the City, but most of the jellies and jams went there while some stayed local. All that money in my control, the first thing that came to mind was to go spend it, but I refused. Better to make sure those who worked the fields and made the products from the apples.

That second month I was positive I was pregnant and decided to make a private dinner for Daeminor to break the news. Marilynn, the cook, had insisted the whole time I was cooking to allow her to do it for me.

"Marilynn, I mean no offense to you or your cooking." I reached for a season. "This is something I wish to do myself. I do know my way around a kitchen, believe it or not." The plan was to make some good ol' American food; burgers from a bull that was well past its prime for being a stud and being out in the pasture, fries fresh from a neighboring farm, and some sides that I experimented to make. It was all the ingredients for a bar-b-que, but I hadn't the time to MacGyver a grill or find a way to brew beer on short notice, and it was past Labor Day as far as I had managed to date the calendar.

"I hope you know what you're doing, milady," she said with a shake of her head.

A couple hours later, I had stray hair loose from the simple ponytail I put in for the cooking process, the fries were on the border of being burnt yet still edible, and the cole slaw was on the runny side. It seemed like the only things that turned out well were the burgers. The whole dinner seemed to be a flop with the last touch on the table being wine instead of beer. Daeminor appeared at the kitchen's threshold to see all my hard work and mess.

"No…I wasn't done."

"What's all of this?"

"A dinner from my homeland that I attempted to make given what I had to work with. It was supposed to be special because there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Aaliyah, you didn't need to go through all of this for me." He walked into the kitchen and wrapped me in his embrace. "Whatever you have to say will be special enough."

"Well, you're going have to wait for the news until… Gah! I forgot the dessert!" I pulled away from Daeminor and began scavenging for where I had put the apple pie.

"Aaliyah!" A wrist was ensnared by a hand and my body was reeled in by the captor. "It's perfect. Now, come tell me what you've made."

"Hamburgers from the bull I bought from the farmer; the remaining meat I requested to be preserved for future use. Cole slaw from what I had to use, even now I can't remember how I made it. Fries from fresh potatoes and fried in some bull fat. What we're missing is a couple cold beers."

"And this would be one of your meals back on your planet?"

"In my country, yes. During the summer months the burgers and other meat items like steaks would be grilled outdoors. Some of the sides would have either been bought already made at the store or the ingredients bought at the store and made at home. Many might have a beer or soda with the meal."

"I'd like to experience it one day in your country's style."

My heart yearned to go back home, but I still hadn't figured out the address for home and the point of origin for Gaia. "Mayhap one day you will."

He walked me over to a chair and helped me sit before seating himself. I started serving myself, feeling a little better being able to do so without having someone rushing to do it themselves. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Daeminor following my lead though was baffled on what to do with some of the condiments. There were little in the way of the tradition ketchup and mustard that I had grown up knowing, but I did what I could. Daeminor took a bite of his own burger and a perplexed expression formed on his face. The worry that I had done something wrong appeared again in my mind and put my own untouched burger down.

"I don't know what you did, but this is good."

The worry slipped away and I bit into my own food. If it was from the lack of all the hormones and other stuff that were pumped into the livestock back on Earth or whatever seasoning I used, it was good. The meal passed in relative silence since I had left orders for the staff to remain out of the kitchen until dessert was finished and Daeminor knew I was indeed with child.

Sipping at the apple juice after the meal was finished, the urge to tell Daeminor the news bubbled up inside me. To keep it until the apple pie was serve had been torture. I had forgotten it was sitting on a window still to cool. With a slice to each of us, Daeminor finally decided to speak.

"So, is there a reason for this exceptional dinner, love?"

"There is." I put down my fork. "I'm with child; I'm sure of it."

His face just brightened up at the mention I had been pregnant. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I missed my cycles again this month, and I know I'm far from being at that stage of life where my body would no longer allow me to carry a child."

"This is wonderful, Aaliyah." He stood and came around to pull me out of my chair. "We'll start planning now for it."

A good natured laugh came out. "Not right now, but we can start tomorrow." I rested against him with the feeling that things seemed to be settling down for us. With the estate's orchards and business now slow for the winter months, plans were made for the eventual move back to the Palace and the child growing inside me. A messenger in Courcel livery arrived a week after our private dinner with a letter from Rolande. I sent him back with a coin for his trouble.

Opening it, the letter told that Isabel was with child and that I would be welcomed back to the Palace and the court like nothing happened. Preparations for the trip went quickly and I left word with Andrien to send reports as often as he could and that any preparations for the child would be appreciated.

"All will be done for the birth of a royal child," he assured me with a bow.

It also seemed to be true in the Palace. The throne would be secured with Ganelon as king and Rolande as the Dauphin and Isabel carrying his child; there was little need for myself even as the Dauphine Régent. The Palace wasn't big enough for two pregnant women; one with a hatred toward myself. Daeminor and I were unpacking in my chambers when Rolande came to call.

"Welcome home, Aaliyah and Lord Daeminor," he greeted. "You look ravishing, Aaliyah."

"Thank you, Dauphin. Have you spoken with Lord Delauney lately? Rumor has it that he's been seen around court." Rolande didn't meet my gaze. "So you haven't, and he wasn't. Why am I not surprised?"

"He named my wife, and a princess of Terre d'Ange, a murderess. How can I trust a man like that?"

"Because it's true and you've been in love long before Isabel came in and picked up the broken pieces of your heart after the hunt." I faced the Dauphin with the intent on letting him know what happened that day so many months ago. "I saw a smirk, ever so slight, on Isabel's face when she learned that Edmeé was dead. And the belly strap on the saddle had been tampered with. Don't think for a minute that I'm ill-equipped to have done an investigation or put two and two together."

The room fell silent as my three trusted ladies stopped in their unpacking efforts, but I kept my sight on Rolande and waited for him to send me back into exile.

"Why haven't…"

"For the same reason you exiled me for having that pregnancy scare a few months back. Or Isabel would have done something to make sure that I vanished like that stable hand."

"Are you so frightened of her?"

"No, but I know what she can do. Mayhap it would be for the best that I took leave of the Palace." I tore my gaze from Rolande, who placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you think for a second that you are less than Isabel. You hold more power and worth than you know. Isabel is the one that fears you for all the power you hold."

"Power that you've given me because of what's happened back in May; some eight months ago. Power, may I inform you, that I never wanted in the first place." I met his gaze again. "She'll freak when news of my pregnancy becomes public knowledge. If I've thought of the possibility that I was attempting to gain the throne for myself and House Shahrizai and produce our own heir, then she has too. It's further from the truth."

Rolande sighed and moved for the table and chair set, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Perhaps you're right; but you still are my Dauphine Régent until my child's eighteenth natality."

"House Shahrizai will stand beside House Courcel and Princess Aaliyah for all that Isabel wants her removed," Daeminor dared to speak up.

"I will hold you to that, Lord Daeminor."

And he did. Rolande had written to Duc Faragon about how both Houses would be expecting a child in the coming months. I had busied myself with lessons of Terre d'Ange law and conducting more research in the chair room. There had been a whole new alphabetical system I found upon those first days in the research in March; at least I thought it had been March. The calendar system had flopped and I had kept tally marks. Those had provided more useful than anything else.

"What are we going to wear for the Longest Night?" Daeminor questioned.

A couple weeks had passed since our return from the country estate, and we had taken the day to lounge in bed. I was wrapped in blankets and his arms, snuggled against the threatening cold of the October weather.

"What's the Longest Night?" Of course, astrology and such hadn't been part of Daniel's ramblings back at the SGC nor was it covered in my Ancient Religions class before disappearing off the face of the Earth.

"When the sun is reborn and the light and warmth returns to the earth. The Palace and Cereus House hold masques to celebrate the event. Mayhap we could go as a theme."

"Like what?" My hair was lifted up off my shoulder as he played with it between his fingers.

"Well, always could go as aliens."

"I prefer not. It's something that'll remind everyone that I'm not actually from here." Eight months had gone by and everyone seemed to have forgotten that I had come through the Gate. I had made the effort of adopting the culture and all that was put forth, and forgot from time to time I wasn't a D'Angeline. "I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me."

"What's this idea, love?"

"We go as faeries."

"You must be joking." He pulled away from me and shifted my body to look at me. "Faeries don't exist."

"It's believed that they did centuries ago. Some still might believe it now."

"As so long you don't have me wear some ridiculous costume."

I would freely admit that in all my years before arriving in Terre d'Ange that I was a tomboy at heart and would suffer through wearing dresses for special occasions. Yet there was something that kicked in when I called upon the tailor and spoke of my ideas for a matching costume set for Daeminor and myself. He bothered to know what the designs looked like, but I refused. He would have balked at what was planned for him. After the motions of the tailor taking our measurements and would return in a couple weeks for fittings. He looked at me as if he knew I was with child and received a slight nod.

The Palace staff was in the process of extreme cleaning like I never knew it. Any sort of lessons and duties I would have had went out the window while all thoughts of the Longest Night took precedent. A couple weeks before the Night, the tailor returned with two garment bags and with the assistance of Emilie, Daniele, and Michele got myself and Daeminor into our costumes.

A purple floor length skirt hugged my hips, following the small curve that was the baby bump. From the hip hem flowed a light blue that could have been florescent. The top matched the purple skirt, with the same purple and florescent blue. It easily covered my breasts and the material slipped down the front of my flat stomach a short ways. Daniele curled my hair into little rivets and placed a few small braids as well. The mask was black with purple inlays and a small purple trim tied back with a black ribbon. When Daniele was finished with my hair, Michele came up behind me and put on purple wings that spanned out a good foot or more behind me. It would prove difficult to sit if I chose to.

Daeminor's costume was just as, if not more, simple. His was leather pants that bordered on black coloring and were held up by a silver belt. I watched him dress into them, seeing that the belt and top of the pants hung on the hips like my skirt. The two lines that formed that distinguished "V" shape tempted me to stay in the chambers and have my way with him. Emilie was helping with black lines that were in the tribal style before helping with the dark purple wings that were made of transparent fabric with tiny specks that could have been diamonds. That and the mask matched, and both had a night sky effect. Michele put in some small braids before joining everyone else to admit the two of us.

Arm in arm, Daeminor and I walked to the hall where the masque was held. The herald called out to announce us and faces turned to look. Some were most likely already making judgments on the choice of costumes, I didn't worry about it. Together we walked into the hall and were approached by a man in a black bird mask that reminded me of a crow or raven with black clothing to match.

"My Princess Aaliyah," he spoke with a polite bow. "Lord Daeminor. I hope to be the first to welcome you to the Longest Night celebrated by the Palace and nobility."

"Thank you, my lord. I hope to have fond memories of this night."

He bowed again and left. A servant approached and offered a tray with several flutes of a clear liquid. I accepted one and took a sip only to cough from the tequila like kick back. "What is this?"

"_Joie_." Daeminor wrapped an arm around my bare waist. "A strong drink as you could tell, and it's one used on this night. Please have one flute though, for the sake of the child."

I nodded and took another sip, ready for the strong kick back. Faces hidden behind masks of all types and there was little in the way of learning the identities behind the masks. Someone had seen to the fact that there may have been two pregnant women in attendance for that night and had non-alcoholic drinks. A large rock face had been erected and sounds of music wafted through the air from there.

From the doors, which had been closed at some point while my attention was diverted, came three loud bangs and all those in the hall turned to face the doors. They were opened and a hobbled and weathered old woman shuffled into the hall. Dressed in grey and the mask looked ancient, the woman shuffled into the hall and all of the nobility and peerage bowed to her. I gave a curtsy, as much as a D'Angeline as the people around me. At the time, I was so secure in who I was and what I could do, any thoughts of returning home to Earth, the curtsy to the Winter Queen felt so natural. The decision to formally drop part of my formal name had been made that night, and to approach Rolande the next day about it.

"The Winter Queen," Daeminor told me. "She represents the old year. The Sun Prince would be making his appearance at the midnight hour."

"Sun Prince?"

"Representing the sun and its return." He took a hand and guided me to the dance floor, intent on having a dance with me.

After a dance, Daeminor tugged me off the dance floor which made room for another couple. In the shadows of the walls, he pressed up against my body and pinning it to the wall and attached his lips to mine. My body responded to his affections, being denied it for so long. He had wanted to abstain from any sort of activity that might harm the child despite my assurances that it wouldn't. He finally pulled away, breathing heavy.

"I missed this."

"Sneaking around for several minutes of heavy breathing?"

"Having alone time with you. I feel like I have to beg for your time and attention."

"You shouldn't have to." I pulled him in close. "If you ever want me to drop what I'm doing, just say so."

"I'll remember that." He kissed my chest above my breasts. "I think the Dauphin's looking for you."

"The requirements of a Dauphin Régent never cease." I kissed his forehead and saw myself from the shadows. If anyone had seen us disappear into the shadows, none said anything about it. Picking up a glass of juice and sipped at it, I spotted him at the head table where a large buffet had been set up. A formal dinner seemed to have been out of the question for the night. Gathering a plate and serving myself food, I took a seat next to Rolande and ignoring the glare from Isabel.

"I had a thought, Dauphine." He washed down the food with his drink. "I would your opinion on something. Mayhap you would feel comfortable if we had some of your name dropped."

"I have thought of that as well; and I would like it depending on what parts you were thinking of."

"Any that ties you to your home planet."

The moment of truth and all thoughts escaped from my mind. "Would your father accept it?"

"He's the one to suggest it. By no means are you to choose tonight. Enjoy the night and what it might bring and we'll talk again of politics tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the cheek as if I held a piece of his heart.

I ate what was on the plate I served myself and moved so another could have the chair. Time passed without my knowledge even though the horologists never failed to let it slip away. At midnight, the horologists called out and all lights were extinguished, though there were servants standing by with candles to relight the torches and other lights. From the same doors the Winter Queen entered came three knocks. The Winter Queen emerged from the rock face and pointed her staff at the doors that opened to reveal a man in gold clothing and mask that held sun rays holding a gold specter. He approached the Winter Queen and touched her head with the specter to have her remove all items of the Winter Queen to reveal a woman dressed in a spring like dress of a yellow-green color. The Sun Prince knelt down and offered up a ring, accepted by the woman. The torches were relit and all cheered and removed their masks.

When everyone turned their attention back to their conversations, there was a gentle hand on an elbow. Turning showed me Isabel standing there. She motioned for the edge of the crowd and moved as if she expected me to follow. Daeminor arched an eyebrow and I shook my head. "Just keep an eye on her. Who knows what two pregnant women could do to each other. And I honestly don't think she'll want to risk losing the child."

Isabel stepped in close. "I shouldn't have to remind you that you are nothing more than a spare to keep the throne warm. Your child will never see the throne, nor will they ever be named such like you have. Do not fail to forget that."

"You overstep your bounds, Princess Consort. You are not yet Queen." Moving to step away, she blocked my path.

"And you are not yet protected." Isabel stepped away, leaving me standing there as if she was already planning on how to get me away from what she wanted for herself and the child she carried.

Slipping through the shadows and the crowds in search of a chair, my mind couldn't fathom just yet that Isabel was in a position that could make my life so miserable I should have left the Palace the day after the Longest Night. Daeminor found me sitting alone, a smile on his face. It disappeared when he recognized that something wasn't right. He knelt down on the floor in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"What is it, amour?"

"Isabel threatened to get rid of me. Not in such blunt terms, but the meaning was there."

"We should go tell…" Daeminor began to stand, but I held him down.

"I don't want him to know. He already knows how I feel about her even before the hunt all those months ago. To bother him right now about it…" I shook my head, trying to free the thought from it. "It may not look good."

"Then we won't speak of it for now, but it needs to be done and soon. The sun's set to rise soon, and everyone's moving to witness the first rays of the New Year's sun." He stood, still holding a hand.

In the attempt to quell the mood that Isabel put me in, I joined the revelers outside to see that grey-blue color that came before the faded colors of the sunrise. Before that night, I had seen few sunrises and always seemed to notice that the sunrise colors were in the order of a rainbow before the sky took on the recognizable blue hue. That sunrise following the first Longest Night I spent in Terre d'Ange held a special place in my heart. For all the threats and uncertainties against me, nothing would have touched me in those moments as the sun rose over the Palace. When the sun had taken the sky, people took their leave to return home or to their Palace chambers.

It was a late start to the day, and it was one that I wanted to spend in bed. The remainder of the day seemed to be one of those when things needed to be done, but there was no seriousness to the production. It all reminded me of the time around New Year's. To get up and use what was left of the day had been asking too much, yet I pulled myself from the comforts of bed and dressed myself in a simple gown. To hide in my chambers all day may have given Isabel the confidence she had scared me enough to run from her. I was scared, but I hardly backed down from a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The early months of that pregnancy had been plagued with morning sickness that seemed to linger long past the first trimester. Stories from women who had been pregnant failed to measure up to what I was experiencing. One of the things that provided comfort was that while I was able to move about the Palace, Isabel could hardly leave her chambers without having to get sick. Her pregnancy was harder on her than mine was on myself. Freed from having the Princess Consort always looming over my head, I had taken the opportunity to finally speak with Rolande.

"You look beautiful," the Dauphin complimented when I came up alongside him in a corridor when some of the lesser nobles left him.

"I feel like a basketball. Five months pregnant and I wonder why some people want children." I adjusted my walk to match his. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I've put off formally changing your name. I'm on my way to my office now if you wish to join me."

"I … um… It's about Isabel." That had gotten his attention.

He turned and faced me. "What about Isabel?"

"During the Longest Night, she had implied that I had no protection. I got the feeling like if she really wanted to, she'd come up with a way to get rid of me."

"She knows full well that you're a recognized member of House Courcel and that an act against you will be considered to be an act against the House." Rolande put a hand on a shoulder. "And that if she was to take any such actions, she will be removed from House Courcel once our child is born and declared health."

So much protection and so much threat in a simple answer. "That protection's over me?"

"Since the day you've accepted the position of Dauphine Régent."

Nearly ten months and I had all that protection? Isabel saw me and anything that was connected to me as a threat. For the course of the next several decades, she would hold the high rank over me. If Rolande passed before she did, Isabel would become the Dowager Princess yet … that would have put me in the position of being higher than her.

"Do you wish to change your name?" The question brought me back around and changed the subject away from Isabel. "I've seen changes in you, Aaliyah. Ever since your arrival all those months ago, you've become more D'Angeline every day. I hope you will become comfortable in your life here."

"Everyone's made life here enjoyable, Dauphin. The dreams of having a life where one could relax seem possible here." I started off walking. "I can't speak of before joining House Courcel, but there's a considerable difference between being a royal and being one of the common people. I've been there long before where money was tight and there was little for food. Being a young child and having to go to school hungry and having to have enough to make it through a night without food … If I'm to change my name, I want to see if there's a need for children who are going through what I've gone through."

"I'm sure there is a need. Come; tell me what you can help with."

Within the following week, it had been known that the name I had taken on when I first became a member of House Courcel went from Aaliyah O'Neill de la Courcel nó Tauri, Princess of the Blood and Dauphine Régent to Aaliyah de la Courcel, Princess of the blood and Dauphine Régent. I sent out letters to several orphanages asking if they were in any need for supplies or if they knew of any other orphanages that were in need. The letters went out to all seven provinces and there was that strange limbo where there was little I could have done.

"You're trouble." Daeminor massaged my feet and ankles, which seemed to have swelled to twice their size over night. "What is it?"

"Am I taking on too much by trying to see if there's anything the orphanages need?"

"How often would you be able to do something like this? You may not actually see the orphans or the orphanages, but you'll be helping them."

"I'll go to the ones who absolutely need the help."

He removed his hands and didn't meet my gaze, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Daeminor shifted on the stool he was sitting on before looking at me. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, my mind giving me all sorts of reasons not to ask. Why I dare ask it now, I don't know. Will you marry me?"

What possessed him to ask that, I never found out nor did I wanted to. Some little piece of my brain had finally told me that I had everything but a husband in name. Daeminor proved himself time again he was worthy of being my consort and a member of House Courcel. "Yes, I will."

He leaned over and kissed me. "I'll speak with Rolande about instead of you taking on the Shahrizai name and living with us and remain as a Courcel."

I woke the next morning to find Daeminor had left off already. In those days that led up to the beginning of the last trimester, many had highly suggested that I took to the bed to ensure that the child would not be lost. There were no books to rely on for pregnancies in this time era, so I had to recall from memory what was supposed to be happening when. Sure I was around when Aunt Sara was pregnant with Charlie, but I was nine or ten at the time and didn't even know what a period was much less the developmental stages of a fetus was. In the cases when women knew they were pregnant, they felt the baby move, had all sorts of weird cravings, stayed up half the night with heart burn, and all different types of pregnancy symptoms.

To say I was exempt from those symptoms would be lying. The heartburn seemed to have been the easiest thing to treat with some milk. Yet to walk around with a container of milk would have looked ridiculous, so the heartburn led the assault most times than not. The first time I felt the child kick had been during a council meeting between Ganelon, Rolande, and several of the ruling ducs from the difference provinces. Reports had been filtering in from Camlach of Skaldi raiding parties and the local villages being attacked. A gasp from my mouth had the men turn their attention to me.

"The child," I excused. "He kicked."

"That's very nice to know, Princess," Percy Somerville commented. "But domestic matters do not need be discussed in a possible war council."

"Oh, but I think it does, Duc Somerville." I straightened in my extra cushioned chair. "How else can one learn how to govern a province, or even a country, if one does not know how to tend to one's own domestic chores?" The question posed received a few humorous snickers from the others, making Percy unsettled. "If you cannot take in the joy of a child's movement when they're not yet out of the womb, how can you take in the joy of a nation in beauty and it's well being?"

"You Majesty, are you to allow her to speak to me in such a fashion?" Percy pleaded to Ganelon.

"Don't look to him to fight the battles you pick, my lord." My voice went from mocking to serious in little time flat. I still hated politics, but I was a decent learner to hold my own in council meetings. "If you cannot, or will not, stand up for yourself against a woman a few years younger than yourself, then perhaps you have no business being here discussing plans to defend Terre d'Ange."

The other men seated at the table had gone silent and turned their attention to the young commander, all waiting for his reply. I wasn't sure how many of them had actually seen a woman stand up to a man who held rank and had grown in comfort of that rank and what came with it. The lessons I learned from Jack began when my mother left me with him and Aunt Sara nearly eight years ago, and being involved with the SGC under the non-disclosure agreement I signed gave me even more lessons on politics and dealing with hot heads.

"I will not stand up for myself against you because there's no honor in it," Percy countered.

"Or you feel like it's beneath you. I am to be given the same amount of respect you would give any other man you would meet, but you don't because my reproductive organs are in the inside instead of out. But I assure you, _Commander_, I can do anything you can do." Oh, geez, there was Sam talking from the first time she and Jack met. Maybe there was a reason I liked her even back then despite all of her scientific talk.

"It's not beneath me, you aren't worth my time."

"That's enough, Lord Somerville," Rolande spoke up. "Aaliyah has made herself clear that there is a certain amount of respect to be given. Please apologize to her so we may continue."

"I will not. She is beneath my respect level."

I heard a well placed smack before realized that I had gotten up and took my hand against his face. "I'm going to make this perfectly clear, Lord Somerville. You deeming me to below your respect changes nothing. I don't care what House I'm in, if _any_ House or what position I hold, you are to give me the same amount of respect you would your lowest woman servant or staff member. You only bring yourself low because of your intolerance. And one day it'll come and bite your ass. I hope to be there when it does." I turned to both Ganelon and Rolande and performed a curtsy despite my girth. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I will adjourn from the remainder of the meeting."

Seeing myself from the council chamber, I managed to gain several feet from the door before leaning against the wall for support. Stories of how some men believed themselves better than women for whatever reason surfaced, but I hadn't encountered such a man until Percy Somerville. The guys at school were children compared to Percy and his ego. There had to be a way to bring the Royal Commander down to size. Being a Princess of the Blood meant nothing since he had to be in the same camp Barquiel was in about having a foreign person from a different planet being a Courcel family member.

With a push off the wall, I waddled down the corridors in the hopes of seeing how far along the baby furniture had gotten. There were plans in the works for a combined baby shower, but Isabel adamantly put her foot down in her refusal of having to spend an afternoon with me. So any gifts from would be guests were sent to the both of us. A cradle and a dresser had been delivered earlier in the week to the chambers I shared with Daeminor and were assembled by the evening hours. Clothing suited for both genders arrived a day or two after the furniture and were sorted and placed in the dresser. Michele had suggested using an old wives' tale to determine the gender of my child with a pendulum. For a lark and amusement I agreed and it showed that I carried a boy according to Michele who had said it gone in a line up and down my swollen belly.

If it was a boy, the thought of the nobles and peerage pressing Rolande to name my son his heir instead of his own begotten with Isabel crossed my mind. It wasn't something I wanted to have done.

"Mayhap you could suggest to the Dauphin that our child be the Régent to his child," Daeminor suggested in bed.

"How can he do that when I've been named and accepted as that Régent? Mayhap his child could name ours their Régent until they have their own heirs."

"Do you think it would be accepted?"

I hadn't been sure of anything since being strained on Gaia and being accepted into the culture and society of Terre d'Ange. To push something through like this felt like I was attempting to change what had survived for countless centuries after Elua and his Companions had gone to the Terre d'Ange that lies beyond. "I hope so. I'm still a stranger here in Terre d'Ange, and no matter how much I assimilate into the culture, I feel like I'll never actually become a D'Angeline."

Daeminor pulled me in close to his body. "You have become so much like a D'Angeline already, I wonder how much of yourself from whatever planet you came from survived. Can you remember clearly how to get around your home town back on your home planet?"

I closed my eyes in the attempt of what Daeminor suggested. Certain locations cropped up, marquee signs were blurred, and the main entrance to the SGC was hazy at bed. "I can't, only a few locations appeared. Have I forgotten who I am so easily?"

"I wouldn't say that. You've been faced with a difficult situation where you had to adjust not only yourself but all that you need to survive. From dressing like a man and doing such things a man would to being a lovely woman on the verge of motherhood, you've changed." Daeminor planted a kiss on my forehead. "No matter what happened to you in your past or what is to come here, I will stand by you and go wherever you."

It was like one of those stupid love declarations from a chick flick I avoided. I had said this before, I had always viewed myself as a tomboy and tended toward the action and adventure movies instead of the chick flicks. Nothing really prepared me for obvious declarations of love.

"What's wrong, Aaliyah?" Daeminor shifted to prop himself up on an elbow to look at me.

"It's hearing that you love me and would follow me wherever I go. My mother left me years ago with my aunt and uncle. They divorced a year ago after my cousin shot himself with my uncle's gun."

"Has your uncle ever said he loved you in anyway? From what you told me of this SGC and the team you were on, he must have cared about you. Think of all the times you and the team were in danger, has your uncle ever done things to make sure that you were protected and taken care of?"

_ "__Aaliyah, go!" I heard Jack call out. _

_"__I got your six, Jack!"_

_"__I'm not arguing, you go first."_

_"__The Jaffa are closing in. Someone's gotta give a fight back!"_

Jack did care for me. Half of the time he had his foot up my ass was because I was with the team on missions that turned dangerous. He cursed himself because I had picked up his personality when I started high school. "I wonder how he'd react if he knew how I managed to become in the position I'm in now."

"I would image like a proud father figure." Daeminor rested an arm across my beach ball belly and kissed my cheek. He gasped and pulled the arm away and looked at my belly. "Did he just kick me?"

A laugh came from my lips. "An active child. I'd like to visit Anafiel before I go into delivery."

The short trip to visit Anafiel had actually been well received by Rolande when I had put it to him the following day.

"I think it's a good idea," he said, keeping his pace slow so I could keep up with him. "And I've had half a mind to call upon him myself. Isabel and I haven't been getting along as well as we had last year. I would like to put an idea to him, and you if you would care to hear it. But I won't bother you about it until after you bring your child into the world."

"Thank you, Rolande."

"If you wish, you may take a plain carriage instead of a House Courcel one."

"There's actually a House Shahrizai marked carriage in the stables," I commented. "Part of their gift to Daeminor and me when they learned of our partnership and as each other's Consorts." I had failed so far to mention to Rolande that the male Shahrizai and I had become engaged, but it should have been brought up soon. In that past year, Rolande had become like that older brother that I never had in my old life. "I … um…Has Daeminor spoken to you about an engagement?"

"He's mentioned it, why do you ask?"

I brought up my left hand to show Rolande the engagement ring Daeminor had given me. Rolande stopped and hugged me in joy, careful of the large child in me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Isabel," I mentioned as if it was an obvious answer. "We've thought about having the wedding after I have the child, but before the Longest Night."

"Don't you worry about Isabel; I'll help with the wedding plans. You go enjoy your time with Anafiel."

I hugged him and went off in search for Daeminor.

The servant allowed us into the foyer and went off in search of Anafiel after closing the door behind us. With the weather well on its way into warm temperatures, the townhouse windows had been opened to allow in the breeze that the day had to offer.

"Aaliyah, you look stunning," came a voice I hadn't heard in months. "And Lord Shahrizai, welcome."

I turned my attention from my immediate surroundings, in the process of trying to see if there was anything different to see Anafiel coming in from the indoor seating area. Through there was a path to the outdoor terrace, which I was sure he was coming from. I smiled as we exchanged the kiss of greeting and he turned to greet Daeminor. "Thank you for accepting us on short notice, Anafiel."

"For you, I would attempt to stop time and reverse the world. Now, come before the Dauphin comes to berate me for having you stand too long." He chuckled and led the way back to the terrace where a staff member came out with a tray of wine and juice. He took a chair while Daeminor and I took a couch. "Now tell me, how has things faired at the Palace?"

"You'd know if you showed up more. But then again, Isabel might have you banished from court just by showing up." I accepted the poured juice and sipped at it. "Speaking of which, she and Rolande have become distant in their relationship, but I don't know the reasons behind it. She's taken to bed rest to avoid losing the child."

"How far along is she?" Anafiel leaned back in his own chair.

"Not long behind me. I suspected I was pregnant at the wedding and was positive when it was discovered Isabel was."

"And talk of what might happen with your child?"

"He'll be a member of both House Shahrizai and House Courcel," Daeminor spoke up. "And House Shahrizai will bend the earth to make sure that he'll be protected."

"I have no doubt of that, Lord Daeminor. Has Rolande mentioned anything of having the child in the line of succession?"

I shook my head. "His own child comes first; I stand in as Dauphine Régent as you very well know so I could pass as third. Our child," I motioned to Daeminor. "Would be fourth followed by Baudoin and Bernadette." All those hours of attempting to remember the different Houses and their main players finally paid off. "And then it'll be their children if they have any. Baudoin's too wild of a child even now. Elua help us if he ever assumed the throne."

"I wouldn't worry about that even if Lyonette has plans."

Daeminor swallowed his sip. "Do you honestly think she'll try and take the throne from Rolande or his child?"

"Not this early in the game. But enough talk of politics, when are you expecting?"

"Mid-year and the wedding will be a few months after that to allow everyone to settle from the birth of both royal children and have word of a royal wedding is spread."

We talked more of small things, enjoying the warm weather and good company. By late evening Daeminor and I took our leave from Anafiel with promises to keep in touch. He took my arm gently as Daeminor walked out the open front door.

"You'll keep me informed in what happens between Rolande and Isabel? Any small thing you can recall a comment that seemed to mean nothing?"

"Why are you asking, Anafiel? You're not planning a coup, are you?" I had never known him to plan such a thing even before the rift between him and the Dauphin. There had been that little twinkle in his eye earlier when I had mentioned that Isabel and Rolande had started drifting apart.

"No. Just, try and do that please?"

I nodded. "I'll do my best. But I won't be the catalyst between them on your behalf. Come to court yourself and do it."

Summer gained full strength and I kept to the Palace those last few weeks of my pregnancy, and had the chamber windows open to allow in as much fresh air as possible. The air was so much cleaner than it was back on Earth, I felt healthier in the first six months I was on Gaia than all the years I was on Earth. It was in most senses a paradise in Terre d'Ange, but I had been sequestered in the country with little real knowledge of the politicking that it took with the neighboring countries. Skaldia was little more than tribes that modeled after the Nordics. Caerdicca Unitas couldn't be more Italian if it was put on Earth even with La Serenissima. Ganelon's brother Benedicte had married into a family there, the Stregazza, and had two daughters by his wife. Rumor had it that Benedicte despised his brother for marrying him off into the family.

Good relations were had with Aragon through the efforts of Barquiel marrying off his cousin Nicola to the king's brother if I recalled properly. Barquiel also managed to marry off his daughter to the heir of a Middle-Eastern country I'd stumble over pronouncing it. Power through marriage was one thing, but it took more than good connections. So it was I had spent the day in bed with the notes I had taken on the chair room, the thought of resuming the research passed through my mind.

"Give those papers a break, love," Daeminor requested when he walked into our chambers at the end of one day. "You've been at those for days now."

"There's something about it that I can't put a finger on. Nearly a year ago, Rolande had me sit on it before the hunting party that took Edmeé's life." I put the papers down as Daeminor came to sit on the edge of my side of the bed. "The chair activated when I sat on it. Something tells me that I hold whatever key turns the chair and all of the other technology related to the chair, I just can't find that particular key."

"I wouldn't really worry about that right now. Worry about that child of ours… And if you'll ever going to get that figure of yours back."

I hit his upper arm. "Not something a woman wants to hear when she's heavy with child." My mouth formed a smile, probably something he wanted to happen. "And I'm ready for it to arrive."

Nearly a week passed before that wish came to fruition. The day had started like it had since I took up bed rest, breakfast in bed with Daeminor sitting at a small side table before he went off to deal with Isabel's conspirators that I should be removed from the line of succession. There had been some mild discomfort in my lower abdomen, but shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Yet over the course of the day, the discomfort got worse and I called for Emilie to send for the midwife. The pain, for there was no denying it then, worsen with each passing hour and the midwife had confirmed that I was indeed in full blown labor. How women could have bore having natural labors I had no idea. Word had gotten around that the midwife had been summoned to my chambers and members of the peerage and nobles started milling around and finding excuses to pass by in the hopes of hearing of the progress.

"Get them out of here," I ordered through another contraction. "I don't want anyone hanging around if there's no reason."

My three trusted women made sure that my order was enforced even if there was some argument from a man outside the door.

"Lord Daeminor, the Princess had made it clear that no one is to be in the corridors around the chambers," Michele had insisted.

"Michele." I bit through another contraction. "Daeminor has all the reason to remain outside and inside the chambers. Allow him to remain, please."

She stepped away from the door and retrieved a chair for Daeminor to have his wait be a little more comfortable than sitting on the floor of the corridor like some common citizen. I lost track of the hours, the constant of the midwife checking my progress kept my mind semi-focused on what was going on with my body.

The midwife slipped a hand in between my legs and felt around like she was looking for something. "I do believe that you're fully diluted, Your Highness."

All three of my serving women rushed into action when the midwife spoke those words. Warm towels and water had been gathered and brought bed side while the midwife placed my legs apart and bent at the knees. "Now, when I say push, push, Your Highness."

Why hadn't I paid more attention in biology class that one day when we had to watch the whole process of giving birth, I don't know; I wished I had then. My body was doing all of the work and the few pushes it would take to expel the child inside out should be of little trouble to do. With each instruction of push, I pushed and screamed in the agony of it all. A build up of pressure suddenly released and I collapsed back onto the pillows I had been propped up on. A piercing cry sounded and the breath I hadn't realized I held was released. Vaguely aware of what the midwife was doing, I focused on the sounds of my child's cries.

Finally the midwife handed over a swaddled child over to me, my arms cradling it. "It's a girl, Your Highness."

"Allow Daeminor in, Emilie." I looked to all those in the room. "No one is to know of this. Isabel will learn soon enough, let her wiggle a little more."

Emilie nodded as she moved for the closed door and allowed Daeminor to enter. He didn't waste a second and made a bee line straight to my side. He kissed me and looked down to our child. "A beautiful child we made, love."

"A beautiful girl."

"As beautiful as her mother; perhaps even more so."

I handed our child over to Daeminor, adjusting his arms to cradle her flimsy neck and head. Even at the age of nine, I had helped when I could when Charlie was still a new born; it was like all that experience came back in those early days.

"What shall we call her?" Daeminor questioned. "A good strong name to signify the bond between House Shahrizai and Courcel and the courage to stand up against all of Isabel's attempts?"

I looked at my daughter and tiled my head slightly. "Makalia. Makalia de la Courcel nó Shahrizai."

Within those first few days, I had near constant well wishers streaming into my chambers as if they were a public place. Family had shown up to my guardians' home with Charlie was first home, but it wasn't like this with a near steady flow of well wishers. I was still hoping to see both Rolande and Anafiel, though having them both come around the same time may have been hoping for too much. I had seen what they were like before Anafiel had named Isabel a murderess, and she attempted to get him exiled. I trusted them with my life and owed them far too much.

Anafiel had been the first one to visit and held Makalia. There was something in his eyes that didn't sit right with me. He had actually tipped his hand toward me when he asked me to report back to him of anything I could remember. "Anafiel, don't you dare attempt to use my child to further your ends," I warned.

"I'm admiring how much she looks like you and Lord Daeminor without really showing the Shahrizai family traits."

"She does, if you look close at her hair." I had seen how Makalia had inherited the texture of my hair with the blue-black from Daeminor. Her skin tone was on the light skin compared to my dark skin, but was noticeable black.

"So she does. Have you heard if Isabel has given birth yet?"

I shook my head. "I had been on bed rest for the past month, and there had been little news from her chambers."

Anafiel left it at that and looked back down at Makalia. He remained for a while and shared small talk for a while before making his leave of the Palace. He still had a welcome at court, but because the stigma of being the man to name the Princess Consort a murderess even though he never confessed to it must still have weighed on him even a year later. He left with a kiss on my forehead and well wishes. What was going through his head, I never took the time to guess. I had been distracted by my own problems to truly worry about Anafiel and what trouble he might get himself into. I had settled down after he left, it felt like just after he stepped out, Rolande stepped in.

"I apologize for not coming sooner, Aaliyah," he spoke when he took the chair that was still warm from Anafiel. "I've had something come up I couldn't leave for later."

Words that told me that Isabel wouldn't have him leave her until it was known that Anafiel was far enough from my chambers so they wouldn't meet. "It's fine." I shifted Makalia over for the Dauphin to hold. "You best get use to hold an infant." Adjusting his own arms, I watched him hold the newest member of House Courcel.

"Parliament's pushing to have your child added to the line of succession after my own child."

I frown in confusion. "I thought she already was. Shall I speak before the full Parliament stating such and what they may have forgotten?" For all that the subject was rehashed; some people may not get the point that I served only as the possible regent to Rolande's child if he or Ganelon died before the child was eighteen.

"That shouldn't be necessary, Aaliyah. With all luck and a prayer to Elua, when my father and I answer death's answer, my child will be far older than her majority."

The sentiment wasn't lost with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** There's a lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 10

A good week after Makalia's birth, Rolande took me and Daeminor to Elua's Temple there in the City so she could be presented to Elua and the priest. Unshod, the grass in the inner sanctum was soft against the soles of my feet and I had wanted to escape out back to Kusheth or the L'Agance estate given to me late last year. Life as a Princess in House Courcel had prevented me from doing so even carrying Makalia.

"Welcome my lords, my lady," the priest greeted with the kiss of greeting. "Is this the young Princess?"

I nodded. "We've come to present her to Elua and ask for him to watch over her." Daeminor and I would travel to Kusheth's Temple to ask for the same from Kusheth after Elua.

The priest nodded and moved to reach for the vial of holy water, his blue robes flowing after him. He turned back and with some of the oil on a thumb, placed it on Makalia's forehead. "Makalia de la Courcel, you stand on the threshold of life. May Elua watch over you." The priest stepped out of the way and nodded.

I stepped forward and laid her on the ground at Elua's feet. Some might say if they saw this that I was offering her up as if I had given a monetary donation. "Elua, please forgive me for what I may have done since I've arrived," I whispered. "I am but still a stranger and ask you to watch over this child and to give her guidance when she most needs it."

I moved out of the way so Daeminor could take my place. He had actually taken to being a father in good stride and took the majority of the tasks with Makalia. If there was a diaper to be changed or clothes to be folded, he did it without question. He passed her off most often than not if it was time for her to eat. Several of the women had highly suggested I have a wet nurse for Makalia, but refused. To have another woman suckling my child never sat right with me. When Daeminor finished, he picked up our child and turned around.

"Elua's blessings are on all three of you," the priest spoke.

"Thank you, my lord priest," I replied.

At Kusheth's temple, only Daeminor and I entered and repeated the process from Elua's temple. To stand there and see a whipping post brought up thoughts of when my ancestors were enslaved by white people and how whipping had been used as a punishment and not a release and atonement.

"What is it, Aaliyah?" Concern showed in Daeminor's voice. He caught my line of sight and saw the whipping post. "Are you okay? We'll leave if you're uncomfortable."

I shook my head. "We'll talk about it when we get back to the Palace." Never one for religion, I didn't want to disrespect a local deity and have his wrath come down on all those connected with me. Daeminor went first and presented Makalia to the effigy of Kushiel before moving aside a minute or two later to allow me to take his place. Falling into a kneeling position, I bowed my head to the god who was the Keeper of Keys.

"Mighty Kushiel, a new life is under your care. Please watch over her and allow her to grow. I am a stranger in a strange land, but I'm learning." What could I have really said to Kushiel? To ask him to make sure Makalia never had any sort of challenges would have been selfish on my part. There were wing beats within my ears, yet I assumed it was nothing more than feeling the blood pulsing through the veins. Challenges were part of life, and she would face her own set like I had faced in those first years in the Terre d'Ange culture. I gathered my daughter in my arms and joined Daeminor by the doors.

None of us spoke during the trip back to the Palace and Rolande dashed off to check on Isabel. The midwife had estimated that the Princess Consort had conceived roughly a month after I did. So with my own child in the world, everyone seemed to be waiting on the edge of their seats for the birth of who would inherit the throne after Rolande. A quiet month passed before word filtered through the Palace that Isabel had gone into labor. My labor had lasted for over twelve hours before Makalia was finally born. Excitement filled the Palace in those first hours of Isabel's labor, yet as the hours rolled by and she showed no signs of progress, the thought that she had stilled in the labor or that the child was born still born and both parents didn't want to have that news known so quickly.

Emilie came while we were taking our evening meal and whispered that Rolande requested my presence. Finishing my meal and covering myself from Makalia's meal and stepped out into the corridor. Some said it had been foolish of me to take my first born child and daughter into Isabel's birthing chambers, but it would have been more foolish to trust her enough to leave my daughter behind.

"She's refusing to push," Rolande whispered when I walked in and kept to the shadows. "If you could … talk to her."

"Why would she want to listen to me?"

He looked to me, pleading for me to help his wife bring their child into the world. For all the animosity between her and I, I couldn't really make her suffer like that. With Makalia safely in his arms, I waved away the assistances and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Isabel, you must listen to me. Your child wants to come out, the pain is unbearable, yes, but our bodies are able to handle it." Carefully I put a comforting hand on her swollen abdomen and felt a contraction ripple through her. "That is your body and your child working together. Now, with the next contraction …. PUSH!"

She pushed and I was there to catch the newborn. With a towel to clean and a knife to cut the cord, I finally took the few seconds to check the gender. "It's a girl." I looked up to Isabel. "It's a girl, Your Highness." I handed the infant girl over to Isabel and stepped away, taking Makalia from Rolande. I stayed to watch the family for a minute before taking my leave to give them some privacy.

Life after that day had grown simpler from that day almost overnight. With the news of the Dauphine spread throughout the land, the Palace had been busy to receive all manner of nobility to arrive. Daeminor had suggested going to my L'Agnace estate for a short time to return before the Longest Night.

"Have you forgotten that _we_ are in the middle of planning a wedding in two months hence?"

Time and births had pushed it from my mind, but now it returned in full strength. The tailor still had my old measurements, but still insisted on taking new ones due to "Excess weight from the child." I expected some weight gain, but the tailor hadn't mentioned any changes in the measurements. Thoughts of what I would like for a wedding hadn't crossed my mind as there were more important things on my mind.

"Are you okay, love?" Muscular arms wrapped around me. "Do you truly wish for this wedding?"

"In all my life, I've never had a thought dedicated to my wedding. What am I suppose to do when there's no fiber of woman in me?"

"Have we ever had anything serious to say during the planning process? Other than perhaps your dress?"

How could I come up with a reason against that? "I'm still at a complete loss on what's going on here. I had a nice life back home with a career after I graduated high school, one that didn't deal with politics on a daily basis."

Daeminor pulled away little and met my gaze. "Does the Dauphin know of how you feel? That you wanted no part in this?"

"I've mentioned it, but we've never actually sat down and spoke of it."

"You should. We don't know what tomorrow would bring."

I had a sneaky suspicion of what the future held, but I didn't voice it to Daeminor figuring he didn't need to know of the threats of Skaldia raids. My search for Rolande took a while the following day before finding him in a private Courcel garden and his personal guard standing nearby. "Dauphin, may I have a word with you?"

"About what, Aaliyah?"

His voice sounded weary and my guilt rose up in the thought that I was interrupting a quiet moment for him to be away from all the pressures of being a new father and heir to a country's throne. I sat down next to him on the bench. "I don't know how to say this politely, so I'm just going to say it: I don't know a thing about politics, I've always hated it. To say I distrust politicians and those in power is an understatement. I'm honored for all that you've given me in the way of rank and privileges, but I'm the last person you want as Régent."

Silence fell between us and the feeling that I insulted the man who had taken me in and given all that I took for granted. Did I say something to have him think I wasn't worthy of all the trust he gave me? Standing, I moved a hand in a dismissive fashion. "Forget I even said anything. I'll just keep my mouth shut."

My hand got caught as I stepped away. Looking back, I could see the sadness in the Dauphin's eyes. "I'm sorry I put you in this position. Anafiel would tell you that my major weakness would be that I'm rash. Mayhap I was when I brought you here instead of allowing Anafiel to take you in for the first few days. You have no idea how important you've become since Ysandre's birth. Isabel listened to you and actually trusted you enough to actually be the one to tend to our child. She has told me that she wished to have the bond you and Edm. Isabel listened to you and actually trusted you enough to actually be the one to tend to our child. She has told me that she wished to have the bond you and Edmeé had."

"I find that hard to believe. She had never shown that to me. Oh… I don't know what I'm doing here, Rolande? I'm so far from home with no way to return; I guess I latched on to anything that resembled a sense of stableness." I fell against him, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. "I hate feeling like this."

This wasn't like the time when Charlie died and I had a vague sense of what was going on between Sara and Jack. I stayed with a friend for that time. Why did everything seem sense when one looked back on things, I never understood that. I was still young when both Makalia and Ysandre were born, barely able to actually enjoy life before actually starting a family.

"Feeling like what?"

"Like I'm so weak, like someone could use it against me. I've gone through so much since taking on my job back on Earth, and being strong had been almost a requirement to have since we were going up against a race of beings with technology that could have wiped us out long before we knew what hit us."

"Aaliyah," he pulled back a little and looked down at him as he raised my head. "You are not weak. Would a weak person have survived over a year and a half after being strained on a strange planet and put into a position where they had responsibilities forced upon them. You're stronger than you think you are."

Those words would ring true in the following months. Yet with the wedding between Daeminor and me approaching within weeks, thoughts of being strong had gone from my mind. The dress the tailor had designed was elegant in its simplicity. It hugged my body, accenting my curves in a way that didn't make me appear like I was advertising my body. My hair, a mess whenever I attempted to do something fancy with it, had been done up in a French braid that hugged my head from the top all the way back. The crown that had been placed on my head when I was named Dauphine was placed on my head and secured before I could even look at myself in the full length mirror.

To see my reflection looking back in a light blue dress, my hair done up, and a crown on top of my head, I couldn't see where all of that ended and where my old self was. Mentally I reached for it, wanting something to hold onto for all the changes I had gone through in the past year and a half but nothing was there, not even some of Jack's personality that rubbed off on me. I leaned against the mirror, slipping down to rest on my knees, feeling my body heave slightly as the tears fell from my eyes. I wanted to go home so bad, but there wasn't anything I could have done. All the combinations that I had worked through wouldn't work and all the allies that Earth had were too caught up with dealing with the Gao'uld to spare a ship to retrieve a wayward Tau'ri. I was utterly alone on a world I didn't even know if the SGC had an address for.

Gentle hands helped me to my feet and a cloth wiped away the tears. I didn't fight it, the fight was gone and this was my life and where I would take my last breath. The ride to Elua's temple was quiet, leaving me to let my mind wander with no thought to latch onto. There I stepped out first followed by Emilie who was holding Makalia. Some had wanted my child to remain, but there was no point. Rolande greeted me in the foyer, a smile on his face that I attempted to match.

"You look absolutely stunning." He gave me the kiss of greeting.

"Thank you. You do as well." He was wearing his formal uniform instead of the regal Courcel blue and silver that he wore for his own wedding. "I'd thought you'd be inside the sanctuary already."

"I feel like a father to you. And this might give me practice for when Ysandre's ready for her own wedding."

I chuckled as I took off my last shoe and stood. "You'll be quite ready for it." I offered an arm so he could escort me out into the sanctuary.

The same priest of Elua and Naamah's priestess that had presided over Rolande's wedding were standing in front of Elua's effigy. Any conversation went dead when the Dauphin and I stepped out and walked toward the two members of the priesthood and Daeminor. He wore all black with gold trim, most likely to show his Shahrizai connection; but it really wasn't necessary since half of those present to witness the ceremony were from the House. Rolande kissed me on a cheek before handing me over to Daeminor and whispered something to him before going to take a seat next to Isabel, who was sitting on my side holding Ysandre.

Elua's priest touched the ground and held his arms up to embrace the sky. He took the vial of holy oil and with some of it on his thumb, put it onto my forehead than to Daeminor's, which was followed by the priestess.

"Princess Aaliyah," the priest spoke, breaking the ambient silence of the sanctuary. "Do you take Lord Daeminor to be your loving husband, to have and hold, to honor above all others, until death takes you?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lord Daeminor, take Princess Aaliyah to be your loving wife, to have and hold, to honor above all others, until death takes you?"

"I do."

"I now ask you both to seal your union with a kiss."

Daeminor and I leaned in toward each other, our bodies melding into one, and had our first kiss as husband and wife. The priest lifted his arms to encompass all those present and in a voice so all could hear, "Let it be done!"

I heard applause and pulled away from Daeminor, having completely forgotten that we had an audience. Being embarrassed could put it mildly and I hugged my head so one could see how red my cheeks felt like they were. We filed out into the foyer were everyone was mingling and slowly gathering their footwear and speaking with myself and Daeminor. Nothing really seemed to have changed except that the two of us were legally married.

"Princess Aaliyah." Isabel stepped forward, holding a sleeping Ysandre. "I would like to formally thank you for what you did for me when I was delivering my daughter. It wasn't right for me to have given you all of the problems since you arrived."

"You're welcome; I hope that you would have done the same for me. I would like to speak with you more in a private setting if that would be fine with you."

She nodded. "Of course, this is a joyous time for all." She curtsied the best she could before turning away.

"That's the most civil she's been since I've known her," Daeminor commented in a whisper.

I nodded absentmindedly. "She's given me an attitude ever since I arrived here; I really want to know what's changed her other than me helping deliver Ysandre."

The night passed in a blur between dances and alcohol and I stumbled through the Palace corridors back to the chambers I shared with Daeminor. Life had been simple then even with all of the responsibilities as a Princess and a new mother. The course of Palace life continued and talk of the Longest Night cropped up. Rumors of who would go as what already circulated among the peers. It would provide a challenge to have two new families attending the masque.

"You don't have to attend," Daeminor suggested. "Relax for this year and attend again next year."

"Who knows how long our two families would spend this time together. I want to go." I just couldn't settle the feeling that something was going to happen to throw the country into such disarray that it may not be able to survive. Or it would send thoughts into the minds of people who sought to take the throne. "If you don't wish to go, don't go. Emilie and Daniele can easily take care of Makalia."

Daeminor gave up the fight and we both had our costumes tailored for the year. It had been decided that we would attend as deities. For all the pantheons I knew, it was the Egyptian pantheon that we agreed on. The tailor had done his job well in having a costume in the style of Osiris for Daeminor and Isis for myself. Daeminor's costume came with fake beard, Sheppard's crook and flail, and the headdress of Osiris that bares resemblance to the Hedjet Crown; which was the crown of Upper Egypt. My headdress was the Cow Horn that was head horns and a sun disk with the uraeus snake on it. He wore a white cloth with a gold decal while my own was a strapless dress that hugged my body.

"You look amazing," he said, pulling me in close to his body while we both were wearing our clothes. "I could see why Osiris wanted Isis."

"They were siblings."

"Never stopped a Shahrizai." He leaned in and enjoyed a deep kiss. "You know we wouldn't take no for an answer."

"What makes you think I'd say no to having you?"

His hands slipped up my sides as we shared another kiss, his thumbs teased my nipples into erection. My own hands searched his body for that part where his costume fastened together; finding it and the cloth grew limp. My own dress was pulled down my body, as I pulled his away from his. This wasn't a quick toss between the bed sheets, it was passion between two people. Calloused hands squeezed my breasts and my body arched into the hold.

"You are enjoyable," Daeminor whispered.

"That's it; I'm enjoyable?"

He shook his head. "No, you're more than enjoyable. There are no words I could use to describe you."

"Then don't."

We had time to ourselves that night and enjoyed it well. With the Longest Night less than a month away, there was little need to hurry and get with child again. The day arrived and I couldn't settle long enough from making sure that both Emilie and Daniele would be able to handle Makalia.

"We'll be fine with the young princess," Emilie reassured me. "You once trusted me with your life, Your Highness. Please trust me with Makalia's."

"If you feel better, mayhap the Dauphin would be able to spare a few guards for the chamber," Daeminor suggested. "Isabel may not like it, but both girls are in line for the throne."

I nodded. "I'll speak with him before getting ready."

"Speak with me about what?"

I spun to see Rolande standing just inside the door. "Placing some guards on my chambers to make sure that Makalia's protected."

"More like assuring you can attend the masque knowing that our child's protected."

"Stay here for the night."

"And if someone wanted to do away with my child, I'm not going to do much help against an attacker." I had been trained with guns and automatic weapons, not blades.

"Hasn't stopped you from before," Daeminor commented.

"That's different; and not in front of Rolande." For as open I had become in Terre d'Ange, talking about my sexual life and exploits were still something I wasn't willing to talk about in front of people that didn't need to know of it. "I don't want to impose…"

Rolande held up a hand, silencing me. "I'll have guards posted here at your chambers. I had the idea that Makalia would serve as Ysandre's Dauphine Régent until she gets her own children. But we can talk more of that after tonight."

Once more it seemed like I was being pulled into the political scene when I wanted nothing to do with it. Yet there was something that told me that I couldn't fully leave the political scene of Terre d'Ange. "We'll talk later of it, Dauphin."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Then I'll leave you all to get ready and have guards posted before you leave."

With all preparations done with costumes, I had won out with using black eyeliner. Make up wasn't widely used in Terre d'Ange since their beauty derived from their angelic blood and not from cosmetics. Of all the pictures and tablets I saw of Ancient Egyptians, depictions of pharaohs had black eyeliners. I had already applied it to my own pair of eyes before turning to Daeminor, who actually sat through it with patience I hadn't known he had. Once the eyeliner was on, he picked up the crook and flail and Emilie helped me put on the wings that were nearly always depicted with Isis.

I stepped out of the chambers to see two guards positioned at the door and two down each direction of the corridor. Rolande had made good on his word of having guards posted. Still, Makalia was my first born child and daughter and there would always been that fear something could end her life that I could have prevented. That could have been a reason why people on Earth attempted to have such large family so the possibility of having some of the children to survive to adulthood. It would be something to solve with Daeminor's aide soon, if I didn't get pregnant that night.

When the herald announced our entrance, Daeminor and I struck a pose before making our entrance. Daeminor held the crook and flail crossed at his chest and looked down at the crowd while I took a single knee to provide a profile to the crowd and had a wing to the front and back of me. We apparently out did last year's costume with the faeires and it showed early in the night. Isabel was the first to step forward, breaking off from Rolande.

"You've done your research of Menehket mythology, Aaliyah," she said.

"Thank you, Your Highness." I picked up a flute of _joie_ from a passing servant and swallowed half of it in one swallow. It was just as sharp from last year. "And you're lovely as the Snow Queen."

Isabel had actually chosen to wear a white gown that shimmered whenever she moved, her blonde hair was bound back in a simple braid and the mask was made of feathers from a Snow Owl. For some reason I found it fitting to her and her personality. "Quite the choice of costume, Your Highness. Who is it that you portray?"

"The goddess Isis, wife and sister to Osiris. I could give you a more detailed story if you wish."

She narrowed her eyes at me, and something told me that the Isabel that I had met nearly two years ago had returned. For all the help that I had given her, the change in her personality most likely wasn't meant to last.

"It is, after all, a myth from Menehket. Joie to you." I finished off the _joie_ and set the empty flute on another passing tray. I moved away from the Princess Consort and got caught up with Rolande and those that had accompanied him to the University in Tiberium. Joining in the mischief of men, I fell back into the state I was most comfortable in. Forgetting I was in dress and mask for the Longest Night, someone had came up with the idea that I would take up the mask of the Winter Crone and be wed with the Sun Prince.

"Too foolish and asking for trouble," Percy chuckled. "Don't do it, Your Highness."

"And if I take on the challenge?" By this point I had taken on several flutes of _joie_ and wasn't able to think clearly. "What's the prize?"

"Other than the honor of being wed to the Sun Prince? We'll have to think on that, won't we, boys?" Rolande said, quite inebriated with _joie_. "Or you could always bribe the one playing the Sun Prince to allow you to don his clothes and wed the Spring Queen."

Both were good ideas, and there hadn't been a woman to play the Sun Prince since the tradition of the Longest Night began. Who was to say it couldn't be done? "Done." I finished _joie_ and walked out of the hall in my search of the one playing the Sun Prince. I wouldn't be surprised if I had left the men in somewhat of a confused huddle, but I was too drunk to care or to really notice. Finally I found the actor playing the Sun Prince and managed to convince him that I was under a bet that I could gain his clothes and play the Prince instead of him.

When the appointed hour came, I tied on the ancient sun mask and stood in front of the closed doors. I didn't remove the eyeliner, figuring it would help in disguising my features. If anyone suspected at first, I never learned. I saw the Winter Crone hobble out from behind the crag and strolled into the hall in my best male walk and touched her head with the scepter, which turned the Crone into the Spring Queen. In a swift motion, I knelt and presented the ring used to symbolize the marriage between the Queen and the Prince. All cheered and the torches were lit. I gave the woman who played the Queen a peek on a cheek.

"Thank you for playing along."

Her eyes widen in shock. Apparently she hadn't realized that her acting partner had been swapped out and I kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss, deepening it. "You're welcome," she whispered when she broke it off. "Now I suggest that you return my partner's costume and don your own."

I smiled, peeked her cheek one last time, and disappeared through the crowd. With the costumes returned and donned, I joined the group of men I left to enact the dare. "Well, whatcha think of that, boys?"

"I knew you played both sides," Ghislain slurred. "How'd you do it?"

I shook my head. "I won't kiss and tell. So, where's my prize?"

"Behind you." Arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was planted on the back of my neck. "Shall we find a private notch or shall we have at it right here for all to see?"

"That sounds rather interesting; mayhap one day I'll take you up on that offer." I watched the men, who had been so intent on watching my interaction with Daeminor, turn their attentions away and went off in search of their own partners. If Anafiel was there in attendance, he and Rolande were bound to meet up despite Isabel's own presence. "But for now, let us find our private area."

Daeminor took a hand and led me off into the shadows. "You look gorgeous. Would you allow this Osiris to make love to his Isis?"

"Does Osiris need an answer so readily given?"

He expertly undid the stays of the dress, causing it to hang limp against my body and guided it down my body. My headdress and mask hung askew on my head, something I remedied by removing them. The dress pooled around my feet and Daeminor shifted onto his knees and with careful grace, teased my Pearl with his tongue. My walls withered in the torment of what he was doing to me as the heat grew expenontionally in between my legs. Hardly given time to brace myself against a wall or even lower myself down onto the floor, I stood there in a losing battle with gravity and Daeminor. A hand slipped up my abdomen and latched onto a breast, teasing the nipple into erection. His mask was in the way of feeling his head against my skin, as was his headdress. I removed them both before I leaned over and undid the stays of his own costume.

"I want you," came my whisper. "Please let me have you."

"Not so fast, my sweet. Osiris wishes for you to worship him." He stood, moving his hands ever so slightly over my body.

His costume had been erected as a tent and I moved down, taking the cloth with me. His phallus twitched as my face came even with it. There was no need for Daeminor to tell me what he wanted done, I took him all into my mouth and worked a moan from him. His hips thrusted to meet my own movements, and one of my hands slipped between my legs to find I was dripping wet.

"Osiris, please," I begged. "Take me, right now." I had known that House Shahrizai had a standing contract with House Valerian, one of the thirteen Houses of the Night Blooming Flowers on Mount Nuit, but for him to have me kneeling there begging for him to take me, it was unreal.

"Then come here." He guided me up with a cupped hand to my chin and put a hand between my legs. "Oh, you are wet."

Without any sort of forethought from me, one leg moved up to hang on Daeminor's hip, which allowed him to have the room to thrust into me. That first thrust in had me call out in more shock than finally feeling his thickness enter me. I pressed my chest against him, holding myself against him as he thrusted again and again to me. There was something thrilling about having lustful sex out in the open like that even when there was a high possibility of others doing it as well. I latched my mouth onto his neck and sucked. Being single throughout high school, I had missed out on what I received in the bedroom here in Terre d'Ange, and there was a part of me that was attempting to make up for it.

Daeminor guided me down to the floor, no longer able to support the both of us and continue to work. One of my hands slid over my abdomen and found my Pearl while he latched onto a breast and sucked while the thrusting continued. My breathing was shallow and my inner walls were working to achieve a climax for the two of us. Hips and skin smacked together and I felt his phallus grow thicker, if there was even possible, and Daeminor's load shot into me as my walls milked him. My hips held themselves against Daeminor until we both reached that state of bliss and he laid on top of me.

He planted soft kisses on my skin, working his way down to the juncture between my legs. "You are an amazing woman, Aaliyah. I'm one of the luckiest men alive." He lapped up the juices that were still flowing from me. "You taste wonderful, have I ever told you?" A couple fingers joined his lapping.

My eyelids fluttered at his ministrations. "No, you haven't." I allowed myself to lose myself in Daeminor's ministrations, the process this time went slower now that our immediate lust had been satisfied. To work oneself back up to that state of euphoria when they were still recovering from the first trip took more work. In the distance cried a horologist, calling out that dawn was approaching.

Together, Daeminor and I dressed, leaving off the masks and headdresses, yet carrying them with our props, and made for the balcony. We joined several other nobles and peers of the realm, and watched as the sky changed slowly from the deep midnight blue, into the subtle colors of the rainbow from red to green before the sky took on the familiar blue hue.

Daeminor kissed a cheek. "Happy Longest Night."


End file.
